Yearning Hope
by grapes-day
Summary: When Lucas gets into an accident and loses his memory, it is up to Riley to get them through this ordeal. How, though, does one look at the man one loves and win him back when he does not remember all the important moments they have shared? / The Vow AU. Rucas fic.
1. Saudade

**A/N: Hello everyone! I really hope you enjoy reading this fic. Rucas has officially taken over my life. I've had this idea in my head for a while. Let me know what you think! I really loved The Vow and there are several quotes in there that have stuck with me since I first watched that movie. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Summary: When Lucas gets into an accident and loses his memory, it is up to Riley to get them through this ordeal. How, though, does one look at the man one loves and win him back when he does not remember all the important moments they have shared?**

* * *

Riley watches as he blinks, heart beating exhilaratingly fast as happiness sweeps through her. Her husband groans as he takes in his surroundings, and as his doctor addresses him, she wills herself to say something – anything, really – but words cannot leave her.

She wants to tell him how much she misses him and how she is so glad that she can be done missing him. She wants to tell him how the past few months have been torture, how she has been clinging on to the thread of hope as she waited for him to open his beautiful eyes. She wants to tell him that she cannot wait for him to come home with her, and that their friends and family were waiting for her to just say the word and they will crowding around him.

She wants to tell him so much, but when his eyes land on her, her breath hitches. Lucas blinks at her again, confusion marring his handsome face, and she gives him a shaky comforting smile.

"Was anyone else hurt, ma'am?" his voice is raspy as he asks, his gaze on her unwavering since he set his eyes on her.

Riley's heart skips a beat when he addresses her.

"Wait, you – you know who I am, right?" she stutters.

"I'm sorry. Should I?" he asks and her world stops.

It feels as though they are the only two people in the room. She can feel the panic rising in her, but she squashes it down, taking a deep breath as she approaches her husband. From the corner of her eye, she sees Lucas' doctor fumbling with his patient's reports. Riley gulps softly and gently weaves her hand through Lucas' right hand. He looks at her in confusion, and she wonders how much more heartbreak she will be able to endure.

"Lucas," she breathes. "I'm your wife."

Tears spring into her eyes when he roughly pulls his hand away at her words. She wills herself to calm down, trying to understand things from his point of view.

Lucas is staring at her, eyes wide with disbelief. She watches as panic etches onto her husband's face when he holds out his right hand. The wedding band on his ring finger glistens under the light and it is the way he looks at it – as though he is seeing it for the first time – that pushes her over the edge.

"I'll… uh," Riley's voice cracks as she tries to find her words. "I'll be back."

She runs.

* * *

 _A few months ago…_

" _This is amazing," she giggles as she presses her head against his back. A large smile spreads across his face and he promises himself to bring her to the ranch again next year. The beam she had sent him earlier when he told her that they were going on a ride on Daisy, the white horse Riley had a soft spot for when they were first introduced, had made him feel as though he was in heaven. If he could spend the rest of his life making sure that that smile never fell from her face, he would die a happy man._

 _Lucas tugs at the reins, and Daisy slowly comes to a stop. He turns to face Riley, wanting to ask her if she would like to be in front, when his wife surges forward and captures his lips with hers._

 _He grins into the kiss, surprised and pleased at the same time. The angle is awkward – half of her is on his lap and the other half is dangling dangerously off Daisy's side – but it is still a kiss he knows he will never forget. There is a twinkle in her eye as she looks at him, and Lucas is certain that the look on his own face is mirroring hers. It's been two years since they've gotten married, and he prays and hopes everyday that the way she looks at him never changes._

" _Thank you," she caresses his face and he leans into her touch._

 _He is about to tell her to sit back down properly but he is too late._

 _A loud bang echoes through the field, and he hears Riley scream as Daisy panics and gallops forward. He yells out for his wife when her presence behind him is no longer felt, scrambling to hold on to the reins but he is not fast enough. The last thing he remembers is being flung off his horse mere seconds after Riley._

 _The last thing he prays for is that she is safe._

 _And then everything turns black._

* * *

" _Some_ impairment? He doesn't remember me!" she yells at the doctor and stomps away, tears clouding her eyes.

He does not remember her. Lucas does not remember her. Her husband does not remember her.

She slaps her hand onto the wall, the pain from the contact of her skin onto concrete resonating through her arm. Tears stream down her face as she slides her back against the wall. His husband does not remember her.

"Honey?"

Lucas does not remember her.

"Riley! Snap out of it, please!" is all she hears before she feels a sting across her face.

She stares at her best friend blankly.

"Riley," Maya grips her shoulders and helps her up. Her best friend guides her to the nearest chair, Maya's hold on her not loosening once. "Riles, what happened?"

Her voice shakes as she says it again, "He doesn't remember me."

Maya's eyes widen and she pulls Riley towards her, squeezing her tight. The brunette closes her eyes upon the contact, sobbing as she grips onto her best friend.

* * *

 _4 years ago…_

 _He hears her before he sees her. She is waving her hands animatedly as she talks to her blonde friend. There is a twinkle in her eyes when she grins at her friend, and Lucas cannot help but think about how pretty she is. He is about to look away when she turns, lock eyes with him and smiles._

 _He has heard about moments in one's life when time stands still. He knows that those are the moments that one will remember forever and even though it just happened, he knows he will always remember the friendly smile she gave him just seconds earlier._

 _He gives her a small smile back, nodding at her. He is disappointed when she turns back to talk to her friend, but goes back to reading his book when he hears a loud screech._

 _He is feeling particularly thankful that he got a seat a few stations ago when he sees her moving backwards towards him, having lost her footing when the train stopped. It is as though things are happening in slow motion as he reaches out and she falls nicely onto his lap._

" _Hi. We were just talking about you," she smiles sheepishly at him._

 _He grins at her, resisting the urge to rub his neck like he always does when he is nervous._

" _I'm Lucas," he introduces himself._

" _I love it," she adorably admits and he resists the urge to laugh when her eyes widen at her own words. She must not have filtered her thoughts enough. "I'm Riley."_

 _There are moments he knows he will remember forever. He is very sure that this is one of them._

* * *

"Peaches, what am I going to do? How do I handle this? I don't know how to handle this!" she sniffs and Maya holds on to her, her own eyes filled with tears.

"Not alone," her best friend reassures her. "I called Zay earlier. He'll be here in an hour. Farkle and Smackle should be here by tomorrow. Josh will be here during his break. Your parents and Auggie will be here after school hours. Riles, you have us. And not to forget this little one."

Maya pats her pregnant belly and Riley gives her friend a small smile, the support she knows she will always have from her friends and family easing the tight hold panic had gripped around her heart from earlier.

"Do you know what the last thing he remembers is?"

The brunette shakes her head and looks down, embarrassed. "I, uh, kinda left after he told me he didn't remember anything. We haven't really talked. I'm going to give him some space to wrap his head around this."

Maya takes her chin and gently brings her face up. Her best friend is looking at her with understanding.

"A lot has happened, Riles. It's okay to have been scared. There's nothing to be ashamed of for needing some air."

Maya always knows what the right things are to say to her in any state she is in. It is one thing she knows she can always count on.

"I'm so tired, Maya," she admits and Maya nods, bringing her close again. Riley is careful to place herself in a position that is comfortable for her best friend. "But I'm not giving up hope. We'll make it through this."

Her companion says nothing and Riley knows that Maya is trying to protect her from the truth. The truth is that they have a long road ahead of them. She does not know what Lucas remembers, and she does not know how he will react and adapt to her and the life they had been leading before the accident. She does not know if his memory would come back. She does not know a lot of things.

What she does know is that she loves him with all her heart. What she does know is that if it had been her without her memories, he would be fighting for her and their love. What she does know is that she is going to do the same thing.

"I have faith," she says again and Maya squeezes her hand comfortingly.

"Of course you do," her pregnant friend nods. "You wouldn't be Riley if you didn't."

* * *

He finds her in the lounge a few hours later.

Riley is asleep on one of the couches, her long legs dangling from the end of the couch but she is not alone. Her head is leaning on the shoulder of a pregnant blonde woman who is also asleep.

Lucas can tell that his wife is not having a pleasant dream. Her brows are narrowed and she is muttering under her breath.

He feels the weight on his chest lighten at the sight of her. It is a strange feeling, to find comfort at the sight of her. He does not remember the woman who is claiming to be his wife. The weight of the wedding band on his ring finger feels heavy but he has not taken it off. He had thought about it earlier, but had decided against it. Not wearing it just feels wrong.

Lucas gently pokes her shoulders and observes as she awakens. When she does so, her blonde companion awakens too, though the contrast between them immediately becomes obvious. The blonde furrows her eyebrows, grumpy, while Riley gives him a soft smile when their eyes lock. He feels a tug at his heart when she does so, and if this is the way she makes him feel when he does not know her, he cannot imagine how their lives had been when he did.

"Hi," he greets him nervously.

"Hey," she gently regards him. She turns to the blonde, chuckling when her friend mutters something he cannot hear. When the blonde lays her eyes on him though, her eyes widen and tear up.

"Hey, Huckleberry," she says and he turns around to find out who she is talking to.

"She's talking to you," Riley informs him and he looks at them in confusion. "That is her nickname for you. This is Maya, Lucas. She's my best friend."

He is taken aback by that piece of information. The pregnant blonde waddles towards him, grabs him by his shoulders and hugs him tightly for less than two seconds before she lets go.

"Sorry, hormones," she laughs through her tears and he just gives her an awkward smile. She turns to Riley then and tells her, "I'll be back tomorrow. You two should probably talk."

Riley takes the bag Maya was about to sling over her shoulders.

"We'll wait for Josh with you," she tells the blonde and Lucas watches in amusement when Maya gives her friend an exasperated look. Lucas is sure she is about to argue with Riley when a young man in scrubs approaches them and takes the bag from Riley.

"Thanks, Riles," the man gives his wife a kiss on the cheek and Lucas feels the smile slip off his face at the gesture. He straightens his back and regards the man, surprised when he holds out his hand. "It's good to see you're okay, Lucas. I'm Josh, Riley's uncle and Maya's husband."

He feels his face heat up at the pointed look that Josh sends his way. No doubt the other man had sensed his jealousy.

"Uh… Thanks for the introduction," he nods appreciatively and Josh gives him one last friendly smile before turning his attention to his pregnant wife.

"Let's go, wife," he says and slings the bag over his shoulder. He holds out his arm, and Maya rolls her eyes, pushing his hand away as she walks away.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid, Josh."

"I didn't say you were an invalid, Maya."

"Well, you were implying it!"

Riley laughs as her uncle and best friend's voices drift off and turns to him. The previous look of amusement on her face slowly dissipates and uncertainty replaces it.

"And I'm, uh, hungry. Can we get something to eat, please?" he breaks the silence.

"Sure."

They walk to the cafeteria in silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

"Here," he hands her a plate and takes one for himself. She nods her thanks at him and walks down the buffet line. He takes a deep breath and goes for it, "So, I have a few questions about me. And a-about us."

She nods at him, motioning for him to continue.

"Why do I have weird hair?" he asks and amusement dances in her pretty eyes at his question.

"I'm gonna assume you're asking me why it's short?"

He nods. He remembers having shaggier hair, and though his family had complained about it, he had kept it mostly just to annoy his father.

"The clinic you work at has strict guidelines about the length of your hair," she tells him. "And you actually preferred it short so I had Zay come in to maintain your hair when you were in your coma."

Wait – patients?

"I'm sorry. Clinic? Why do I have clinic?"

"You're an intern at an animal clinic, Lucas," she reveals. "You're studying to be a vet and this would have been your last year."

He is so confused now.

"I'm a vet? The last time I wanted to be one was in high school. What happened to law school?"

"I think you were many credits shy."

He sits down as quickly as he can, legs suddenly feeling like jelly. He notices the way she clenches and unclenches her fist, as though she does not know what to do with her hands.

"How long have we been together?"

"Four years. We've been married for two."

He has been married to her for two years but as hard as he tries to, he cannot picture their lives together. She seems so sweet and genuine, so different from the girls he does remember dating.

He remembers having a type. He remembers going on dates with girls who never expected anything more from him than one night. He remembers that changing when he met Missy Bradford at one of his parents' charity gala and he had been smitten with her. He remembers taking her on a date and dating her for two years before he proposed.

He remembers being engaged to Missy Bradford, but he doesn't remember being married to Riley Matthews.

And he tells her so.

Hurt flashes across her face, and he observes the way the smile she had given him earlier dissipates for a short while. He has never felt sorrier in his life for being the cause of that look on her face, but then another smile makes its way onto her face.

It's a smile that does not reach her eyes, as though she is forcing herself to not let her emotions get the best of her. He decides right then that he does not like that smile.

"You said something about Zay?" he asks, desperate to change the subject as an awkward silence settles between them. She nods.

"He should be here soon. I think a familiar face is what you need," her voice shakes as she says so.

"And my family?"

Not for the first time, she shifts in her seat in discomfort. "Uh, you haven't spoken to them in five years."

He blinks at her, "What? Why?"

She takes a deep breath, "You had a disagreement with your father about giving up law school at Stanford to go to Cornell for your vet degree. It was a really big argument."

"And I haven't spoken to my mother or sister because of that too?"

"It was a really big argument," she repeats weakly.

There is something she is not telling him because it just did not add up. Why would he stop talking to his family, especially his mother and sister who he was very close to, because of school?

"But I'm still friends with Zay?"

She nods. "He was the first person you went to when you left Texas. He has never left your side."

It is comforting to know that there is one thing that has not changed.

Lucas feels a presence behind him, and Riley beams brightly at the person behind him. He turns and for the first time since he woke up, he feels a sense of relief.

He gets up and wraps his arms around the man he considers his brother, and Zay hugs him back just as tightly.

"Lucas, man. It is so good to see you awake," his best friend grins as they let go before turning to Riley. "Hey, Sugar."

"There's my favorite songwriter," she says as Zay kisses her cheek.

So Zay had accomplished his dream of being a songwriter. Lucas feels a surge of happiness for his friend. He knows how much Zay has struggled just to get to college, and the fact that his best friend is doing well even after college brings makes him feel a sense of pride.

Riley nods at Lucas, grabbing her bag as she gets up. Zay takes her spot as the two men sit back down. "I'll be back in an hour, okay? I just need to head home and grab you clothes, Lucas."

"Take your time, Riles. I'll stay with Lucas," Zay says and she nods at him appreciatively. She gives the man a final side hug and then goes to her husband.

She is about to give Lucas a peck when the man pulls away.

"Sorry. Habit," she mutters. She gives him one last smile though, pats his shoulder and then leaves without a second glance.

"That was cold, man," Zay gives him a sympathetic look and Lucas shrugs miserably.

There really is nothing he can do about it. As much as it pains him to hurt her, he is not comfortable enough for intimate acts such as the one she had been about to initiate.

"So, songwriter, huh?" he changes the subject, hoping that the conversation he has with Zay will distract him from the heartbroken look his wife has sent him earlier.

* * *

She wipes the tears from her eyes, closing them as she attempts to reign in her emotions.

She has to be strong. She knows it is going to be a tough road ahead. She has to hold on for Lucas.

Not for the first time since the accident, she opens the box on her counter. Photos, receipts, and many items that hold so many memories for her sit in the box. The things that she reaches out for are two paper airplanes.

She runs a hand across his familiar handwriting, memory of the day he gave her that paper airplane rushing through her mind.

 _Two years ago…_

 _He is looking so handsome in his tux, happiness radiating from his face. They are on the rooftop of her apartment building. Zay stands beside him, and Farkle stands in the middle of them. Beside her, Maya is wiping her eyes and Riley does not doubt that her family is doing the same behind them._

 _Riley is sure that the look on Lucas' face is mirroring hers, and as Maya passes her the ring and Zay does the same with Lucas, she has never been more thankful for subways._

" _Riley, would you like to say your vows?" Farkle smiles at her and she nods. She squeezes the hand that perfectly fits in hers, takes the blue paper airplane from Maya and starts reading from it._

" _I vow to always love you with all my heart and in all the forms that you are, and to never doubt that the love we have is timeless. I vow to always be the one you can talk to, to always have meaningful conversations with you and to sit with you in silence when need be. I vow to always have faith and hope in you and in us, and to always keep alive the love we can call home."_

 _He kisses her softly, tears in his beautiful eyes. Behind her, she hears her father sniff loudly and both she and Lucas chuckle at that._

" _Lucas," Farkle nods. Lucas takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and Riley chuckles through her tears at his paper airplane. Lucas takes a deep breath and starts reading the words on the wings._

" _I vow to always cherish what we have, and to always remember that what we have is special and irreplaceable. I vow to always believe in Pluto with you, and to always hang on to you when things are rough. I vow to always protect you, especially when the world is against us, and to always choose love over anything else. It's been you since the moment you fell into my lap, Riley, and it will always be you."_

 _Her heart melts at his words, and she tries her best to resist the urge to cry. Maya would kill her if she ruined her makeup._

" _Rings?"_

 _She grips the ring tightly in her hand._

" _Do you, Lucas Friar, take this woman to be your wife?"_

" _I do."_

" _Do you, Riley Matthews, take this man to be your husband?"_

" _Absolutely," she grins and Lucas chuckles. "I do."_

" _By the power vested in me from the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

 _She grins into the kiss as he caresses her face. She is vaguely aware of the cheers her families and friends are making. As Lucas pulls away, she is overwhelmed by the love she feels for him, and squeezes his hand tight._

" _I love you," he says and as they walk down the aisle together, her head on his shoulders and her arm around his, she finally feels whole._

She wipes the tears in her eyes at her favorite memory. She made her vows to him on their wedding day two years ago, and she very much intends to keep it.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue? It'll be my first multi-chapter fic after a long while so bear with me? Next chapter should be up by next week if I continue :)**


	2. Resilience

**A/N: I really have nothing to say but to thank all you wonderful readers for the follows and the reviews! You have no idea how much they motivated me to finish this chapter as soon I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I realize that this story can be a bit draggy, but please, stick with me through this. Thanks once again for reading!**

* * *

"Oh, Lucas, we're so glad you're awake," his mother sniffs and he smiles softly at her, enjoying the safety he feels in her embrace. How had he stayed away from her for five years?

"Dad, about our fight –"

"You remember that?"

"No," the younger man shakes his head dejectedly, and misses the relieved look that passes between his parents. "But Riley told me that we fought about school when I left. I'm sorry that I let it escalate the way it did, sir."

His father waves him off, "Let's leave it in the past, Lucas. We both said things I'm sure we regret. There's no point dwelling on it if you cannot remember."

He smiles appreciatively at the man he has always respected. When Riley had told him that he had been estranged from his family for years, he had so much trouble believing her. But then he realised it must have been true since his mother had not been by his side, he had been in a multi patient ward and his sister had not dropped by.

"Umm... Hi."

He looks up at the soft voice, and not for the first time since he woke up, he finds himself wondering about the life she says they had shared together. How complete could their lives had been if it had not involved the people he loved most?

"I'm Riley," she extends her hand to his father, and Lucas notices the way his father avoids eye contact with her. The older man does take her hand though, and shakes it.

"Do you have any idea how upsetting it is to hear that my son has been in a coma for two months and we are the last ones to hear about it?" his mother cries out, and Riley winces and looks down.

He resists the urge to reach out to her, not knowing what to say. Instead, he observes her.

She stares at the ground for a while, and then straightens her shoulders and gives his mother a steady look. A small smile dances on his lips. Ah, so his wife is more of a fighter than she lets on.

"I'm sorry about that, Mrs Friar. I was going to get Zay to contact you when Lucas starts getting better," Riley tells her and his father scoffs at the mention of Zay.

Looks like his parents perceptions of Zay had not changed. Pity, he had hope it would.

"What would that good for nothing man do?" his father questions and annoyance flashes in Riley's eyes. Lucas finds himself tensing, ready to defend his best friend when Riley cuts him off.

"Mr Friar, I would really appreciate it if you would keep your opinions of one of my best friends to yourself," Riley fumes and Lucas sits back to admire the way she crosses her arms across her chest. For the first time, he is starting to realize why he would marry her.

His mother gasps, "How dare you –"

"Mom, that's enough," Lucas squeezes his mother's hand. "You know how important Zay is to me too."

Riley nods at him approvingly. She is about to say something when his doctor walks into the room, clutching his reports.

"Ah, Mr Friar, how are you feeling today?"

"Better. My head doesn't hurt too much," he says. Before his doctor can ask his next question, Lucas answers, "I still don't remember anything."

"Well, that may take awhile, Mr Friar. Right now, the best thing is for you to go back to your normal routine for some stability," the doctor advises and his mother beams at him.

"Whatever he needs, we'll get him the best," his father confirms. "Therapists, specialists. Money is not going to be an issue."

His father glances at Riley as he says so, as if to intimidate her but Riley does not look away. Instead, she regards his father with a steady gaze before planting herself on his other side.

"Well, you can come home with us, baby," his mother runs her hand through his hair. He notices the way Riley stiffens at her statement, and knows that she is going to argue against his mother's suggestion.

He is right.

"With all due respect, Mrs Friar, his normal routine is with me," Riley says politely. "That's what Doctor Rhodes just said."

"Normal routine with you is something he doesn't remember, Riley."

"He will," she says confidently and Lucas wonders how she can have so much hope.

"And if he doesn't, then what, Riley? Are you going to push him into a life he does not want?" his mother sends her a dirty look and he notices the way his wife clenches her jaw.

He wants to defend her, he realizes. He wants to say something so his wife calms down and the pain in her eyes lessen. He wants his mother to stop hurting Riley with her words.

"Funny you should say that," Riley hisses. "When I haven't heard you ask Lucas what he wants either."

"You don't have to decide this right now," Doctor Rhodes positions himself in between the two women and Lucas heaves a small sigh of relief. The doctor gives both women a warning look, and Riley backs off, standing by his side again. His mother, on the other hand, stands beside her husband, both of them giving off the united front he has grown up to be accustomed to.

He'd decided since his parents came that he would return with them, and that living with a woman he barely knows seems ridiculous. Seeing Riley fight for him the way she just had makes him doubt his decision.

"Mom, Dad, may I have a moment with Riley, please?"

"Lucas –"

"Please?" he asks again, and his mother sighs in defeat. She pecks him on the cheek, not even looking at Riley, grabs her bag and leaves the room. His father nods at him, and he and Doctor Rhodes leave the room together.

Silence reigns between them until Riley says, "Please come home with me."

"I don't know you," he says and though his tone is anything but harsh, his words make her wince. "Riley, I don't even know how we were together. I mean, how do I even know that we're married?"

"You're doubting my word now?"

"I don't know you," he repeats impatiently. "What proof do you have that we belong together?"

"You mean aside from our marriage?" she asks incredulously and he shrugs.

"People get married for all kinds of reasons," he says matter-of-factly. "Like a green card."

"I was born and raised in New York," she tells him.

He finds his patience wearing thin at her excuses, and starts clenching and unclenching his fist, an attempt to keep his temper under control.

"You do that when you're trying to control your temper," she speaks softly as she points to his hands. There are tears in her eyes as she regards him, and though her shoulders are straight and her back is arched, her voice takes on a desperate tone as she continues, "When you were four years old, your Pappy Joe gave you a sack of gold. You really thought you were rich until you saw that Zay had the same thing and you saw that they were bubblegum. You still refused to open it, because you decided that it would always be a sack of gold to you."

His eyes widen at her words. He does not remember being comfortable enough to share that story with anyone, not even Missy when they had been engaged.

"When your Pappy Joe died, you opened it but there hadn't been bubblegum in it," she raises her left hand, and the metal glistens in the light. His breath hitches at the sight of the piece of jewelry. Riley finishes off, "It was your grandmothers' ring, along with a few of her bracelets. You realized that when one is finally able to let go of the past, the future can bring something so much better."

"I told you that?"

She smiles sadly at him, "You told me everything. We used to talk for hours."

He looks at her, and the hope that still shines in her eyes amazes him. She thinks that she has convinced him to stay with her, that a little story would sway him.

She is right.

The memory of the day Pappy Joe died is one of the things he still remembers. He had been eighteen, and had felt so angry at the world. He remembers the way he had chopped through many pieces of wood, and that finding the sack of gold in his drawer had led to him being in a foul mood for the rest of the week. Most of his friends had stayed away except for Zay who had stood by him when he ripped apart the sack of gold, and out fell the ring.

He had bought Missy another ring when he proposed two years later. She would not have appreciated the simple ring.

Apparently, he had thought Riley would. He had felt vulnerable enough to open up to her about Pappy Joe. That said something.

"One month," he gives her and she stares at him. "If there are no changes, I want a divorce."

She gulps at his words, and he ignores the guilt that claws at him when he sees the hurt on her pretty face.

It takes a while, but she nods and once again, silence engulfs the room. Lucas closes his eyes and sighs. It's going to be a long month.

* * *

"He wants a divorce?!"

Riley puts her hands over her face. She is sure that if she looks up, she is going to see her best friends either looking at her with sympathy or disbelief.

"Can you blame him, Maya? He doesn't remember his life with her," Smackle says from across her. Riley takes her hands off, exasperatedly regarding her blatantly realistic friend.

"Inside voice, Smackle," she groans. Smackle smiles apologetically.

"One month," Riley softly says and looks at her friends for support. "I have one month to make my husband fall in love with me again."

"Honey, he fell hard and fast the first time you were together. Why should this be any different?"

"The difference, Peaches, is that he had his memories the last time. He thought he was still engaged to Missy when he woke up," Riley tells them.

Maya rubs her shoulders, and Riley leans on to her. Smackle and Josh are looking at her in sympathy while Farkle is looking at her with raised eyebrows, as though he is challenging her.

She asks him, "How much are you rooting for me right now?"

He softens at her pathetic tone. Farkle takes her hands and squeezes it, "The same as I always have. We're here for you, Riles."

Maya and Smackle nod at his words, and Josh places his arms around her, giving a comforting squeeze. Not for the first time, she wonders how it is possible that she got so lucky to have her friends in her life. They have never let her down, and their support is what makes her almost sure that she can win her husband back.

"I know."

* * *

They return to their apartment the following night, and Lucas takes in the sight of the tall buildings and busy people on the streets as Riley drives them home. His shoulders are tensed as he shakes his legs the whole way. He notices from the corner of his eyes that she keeps reaching out to touch him before she refrains from doing so and pulls her hand back instead.

It is a gesture he really appreciates. He is not comfortable enough to be intimate with her.

When they reach their apartment, she hands him a key. He turns in over in his hand, the unfamiliar object cool against his palm.

"My parents and brother live there," she points to the apartment across the hall and he raises his eyes at that. "They would have seen you at the hospital but I told them to wait a while. You'll probably see them tomorrow."

"Thanks for that," he nods and turns away. "Why do we live so close to your parents?"

She opens the door, gesturing for him to enter and says, "It was my apartment before you moved in too. I've had it since college cause it's near to the fashion institute. We live here with Zay, actually. You really loved it here. Said it was homey."

'Homey' is one word to describe it, he thinks as he looks around. It is weird being in a place she is telling him that he had once called 'home' and not feeling a sense of kinship to it at all.

"Why does Zay live with us?"

"We can't afford rent on our own yet," Riley shrugs. "You're still just an intern and I just started at Demolition a few months ago. We're still on the way to being financially steady."

"Demolition?"

"It's a boutique downtown. I'll show you tomorrow if you're up for it," she promises and he nods again. "I'm going to fix you some food and then show you around the house, okay? Why don't you just relax on the couch?"

He is tired again, he realizes. He just wants to lay on his bed, close his eyes and maybe when he wakes up, he can either get his memory back again or return back to when his life was not so complicated.

"Hey, Riley? You wouldn't mind if I just head to bed, would you? I'm just really tired," he calls out and she walks out of the kitchen.

"Sure," she says and leads him to their bedroom.

Their bedroom is another world altogether. Pictures of Riley and him scatter the walls, along with people he does not know. He looked really happy in the pictures though, and from the way they looked at each other, he would guess that Riley had made him happy.

"We have a bay window?" he asks incredulously.

She smiles fondly at it and says softly, "Yeah, it's really special to me."

She does not explain further, and he does not ask. Once again, silence reigns through them.

"Uh, you can have the bed," she tells him. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"But where will you sleep?"

"The couch's pretty comfortable," she shrugs nonchalantly and turns to walk out.

Lucas frowns. "I'm not okay with that."

He watches as she freezes at his words and slowly turns to him. She is looking at him as cautiously, as though she is aware that he is not going to back down.

"It's really not a big deal, Lucas," she insists but he shakes his head stubbornly.

"You can have the bed, Riley. I'll take the couch."

"Absolutely not," she rolls her eyes. "You just got back from the hospital, Lucas. I am not okay with you being on the couch."

"Didn't you just say that it's comfortable?" he smirks at her and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Don't you use my words against me," she puts her hands on her hips. When he crosses his arms across his chest, she purses her lips, as though she is trying to stop herself from smiling. He knows this because though she is not smiling, her eyes are alight with amusement.

She once again puzzles him. What could possibly be so amusing?

"How about a compromise?" she suggests and he waits. "I'll sleep here," she gestures to the bay window. "I promise it's comfortable. And no, you are not taking my spot."

He sighs when he realizes that that is the best deal he is going to get. He does not like the idea of her giving up her comfortable bed for him but at the same time, he knows he will be tensed throughout the night if she sleeps beside him. She is still a stranger to him.

And yet, everything she has done has made him feel anything but uncomfortable. She had given space at the hospital, only stepping in when she had needed to fight his parents for him. She had not touched him intimately once, though he has seen her retract her hands from touching him more than once. She has been nothing but accommodating to him.

The least he could do is not make it harder on her than it already it.

"Thank you, Riley," he says and her eyes soften at him.

"You don't ever have to thank me for anything."

* * *

"What are you still doing up, Sugar?"

She pauses the video she is watching on her laptop, and smiles sadly at her roommate. Zay squeezes her shoulder and plops himself beside her. He looks at her laptop screen and sympathy mars his handsome face.

"Reminiscing the good old days, huh?"

"There'll be many more good days," her voice shakes. Zay looks at her, his eyebrows raised.

That is when she loses it.

Tears stream down her cheeks as she tries to suppress her tears. Sobs wreck through her petite body, and she leans into Zay to bury her face into his chest. His comforting arms surround her as she cries, and her friend stays silent throughout as he lets her let it out.

"Better?" he asks when she quiets down. The designer nods, wiping her tears. She still feels as though the weight of the world is on her shoulders, bur her heart does feel lighter. "He'll get his memory back, Riles."

"And what if he doesn't?" she asks tiredly, lifting her head to look at Zay.

If there is one person in the world who has always been honest with her, it is him. He has always believed that she is strong enough to handle the ugly truths, even when Maya and Farkle had not. He has always been the one to bring her out of the shelter her family and friends insist on keeping her under. He has always been the one to be real with her.

But for once, he does not have the answers. For once, he shrugs at her helplessly.

"I don't know, Riles," he admits and takes her hand. "But I do know that when the times comes, the decision you make will be the right one for him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you just want him to be happy," he says what she already knows. "That's all you've hoped for since he fell into your lap on the subway all those years ago. You just want him to be happy."

* * *

He awakens to the smell of bacon and eggs. Lucas looks to the left to see his wife still sleeping at the bay window. He frowns at the sight of her.

Tear tracks are visible on her pretty face, and her eyebrows are furrowed. She is griping a faceless bear in one hand closely, and her laptop rests near her head. He takes it away from her, putting it on the dresser, gives her one final look and leaves the room.

"Smells good," he tells his best friend.

"Tell me something I don't know," Zay grins and Lucas chuckles as he pours himself some milk. His best friend regards him, "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well, actually," Lucas realizes, his tone surprised.

"Listen, Lucas, I've been wanting to talk to you about something and –"

He never gets to hear what Zay has been wanting to talk to him about because it is at that moment that Maya bursts into their apartment, along with two other people he does not know.

One of them is a man with sandy brown hair and the other is a bespectacled woman. They both look as though they could be around his age, and he recognizes them from the photos on the walls.

The woman he does not know smiles at him as she gives him an awkward wave.

"Lucas! Good to see you out and about," Maya pats him on his back. She makes herself comfortable on the chair beside him, her hands on her pregnant stomach as she sighs in relief.

"You guys have the key to our apartment?" he asks and stares at them in disbelief when they show him the exact replicas of the key Riley had given him earlier. "Why?"

"We're comfortable here," the woman he does not know answers. She steps forward and raises her hand, "Isadora Smackle. Please, call me Smackle."

He shakes her hand and she points to the man, "That's Farkle Minkus, my fiancé."

"Umm… nice to meet you?"

"Oh, we've met a lot. You just don't remember," she waves him off and sits beside Maya.

Lucas furrows his eyebrows as Maya hits Smackle on her shoulder, certain that he had just heard Maya hiss, "Inside voice, Smackle."

"Inside voice?"

"Okay, seriously, barging in here is impolite, you hooligans," Zay sighs exasperatedly.

"Dude, we have this conversation every time you find us here," Maya rolls her eyes.

"Well, we will keep having this conversation until it gets through your thick skulls," Zay quips.

Pretty soon, they are both bickering. Smackle helpfully adds in a few comments, though Lucas is not exactly sure whose side she is on. Farkle, on the other hand, remains silent as he regards Lucas, and the Texan shifts in his seat comfortably.

"How's Riley?" he asks Lucas softly.

"Err…"

"Oh gosh, it is too early for all of you to be making this much noise," his wife groans as she pushes Farkle out of the seat he had occupied. She grins cutely at her friend, grabs a piece of bacon and stuffs it into her mouth.

"You're lucky you're my first wife," Farkle says to Riley and Lucas chokes on the milk he sips. He feels Riley pat his back soothingly, and looks at her to find her glaring at Farkle. The man sheepishly smiles at her.

"You were married?!"

"In middle school, Farkle made Riley and I his wives because he loved us both equally," Maya laughs and Lucas relaxes. "He divorced us when he met Smackle."

"An upgrade, if I may say so," Smackle cheekily says and Maya mock gasps.

"No, you may not!"

They continue bickering again, and soon, everyone else is engaged in their own banter. Zay, Maya and Smackle go back to whatever they were arguing about earlier while Farkle asks Riley about her plans.

He feels like an outsider as he watches them interact. Though Riley tries to include him in the conversation she is having with her friend, Lucas gives them one-word answers. His once good mood turns sour as he excuses himself and marches to his room.

He stares at the different pictures, his heart beating really fast at the sight of memories he does not have.

He does not remember smiling at Riley as though she is the best thing in the world when they were both standing at the altar on their wedding day. He does not remember smashing cake onto Zay's face while Maya and Farkle laugh in the background. He does not remember being in a white coat as he carried a puppy in a place he assumes is the clinic he interned at.

Anger courses through him. How is this fair? Why is he even here? Why is he giving Riley hope that things will go back to the way they were?

"Lucas?"

He glares at her, and she closes the door behind her when she sees his face.

"I'm sorry if we made – "

"Made me what, Riley?" he explodes. "You're sorry that I feel like an outsider? Like I have no idea how to act around you or your friends?"

She opens her mouth to argue but he cuts her off, "And don't you dare tell me that they're my friends too because they aren't, Riley. I don't know them!"

"Lucas, please – "

"This is bullshit!" he screams as he grabs a few photos of them with her friends off the wall and throws it to the ground. "I am not the man in these photos."

Silence. She looks at the ground as he sinks onto the bed, putting his face into his hands.

"I want to go home," he tells her. "I – I can't do this, Riley."

"Lucas, it's only been one night," her voice cracks as tears brim her eyes and he looks away. "Please, don't leave."

He gets up and walks to the door.

"I'm sorry."

He walks into the living room to find four pairs of eyes looking at him, each with different emotions. Maya's eyes are burning with anger, and she glares at him as she waddles to Riley's bedroom. Farkle is clenching his jaw, though Lucas thinks he sees a mixture of sympathy and anger in them. His best friend is looking at him with a knowing look, sadness edged on his face.

The look Smackle gives him is the one that makes him most uncomfortable. She is looking at him with narrowed eyes, as though she is analyzing him.

He is about to apologize to them and excuse himself when she puts her hand up, effectively stopping him from talking.

She turns to her husband first, "Go make sure Bubbles is okay. Zay, Lucas and I need to have a talk."

Farkle nods at her, giving her a peck as he walks to Riley's room, not sparing Lucas another glance.

"Riley is not your punching bag," Smackle sternly tells him, and Lucas opens his mouth to defend himself. She holds up her hand again, effectively cutting him off again. "I cannot imagine how hard this is for you, Lucas. I know things look hopeless right now. But you losing your temper is not going to help anything or anyone in this situation."

They know about his temper.

He startles at that piece of information, and looks at Smackle with narrowed eyes.

"I have every right to be angry, Smackle. And no offence, but I don't know you. Who the hell are you to tell me what to feel or how to act?"

"Lucas, man, you have to calm down," Zay stands protectively in front of Smackle and Lucas bristles at that gesture.

Great, so his best friend feels more loyal to Riley and her friends than him.

"Zay, what the hell – "

"The Lucas I know always kept his word," Smackle interjects and pushes forward. She is looking at him, unfazed by his temper. "Even before you got together with Riley. Even before we became a group of six. Zay was always telling us about his best from Texas whom he could always trust to keep his word. Are you going to tell me that that Lucas is gone too?"

He clenches his jaw, and sinks onto the couch. She is right. He is a man of his word.

"You promised Riley a month," she reminds him.

He closes his eyes. He feels trapped, as though his breath has left his lungs. He knows that he will be staying right then, but dreads the month ahead. It is just the first day, and it feels as though so much has gone wrong. How is he supposed to survive the month?

"Thank you, Dora," Riley sniffs and he stands up to look at her.

Guilt tugs at his heart at the sight of the tears on her cheeks.

Unlike the mess she was in when he left her a few minutes ago though, she is holding her head high as she regards him. Determination shines through her eyes.

"You shouldn't have to feel trapped in your own home, Lucas," she shakes her head before turning to her friends, "Can you guys give us a minute, please?"

Her friends nod, and Maya sends him a warning glance before they go into Riley's room. The brunette gestures for him to seat down, and she takes her place on the opposite side of the couch. She wrings her hands again and looks down.

"Let's go to Texas," she says and he looks at her in surprise. "I'm not giving up on us, Lucas, but I will never want you to feel as though you have to stay here because you gave me your word. If being in Texas will make you feel more at ease, then let's go to Texas. Together."

He blinks at her in disbelief.

She still does not look at him, and he is thankful that she does not. If she did, she might see him looking at her with such wonderment and the hope she has for them might escalate again.

"Okay," he softly agrees and smiles uncertainly at her when she finally looks at him. "Let's go to Texas."

She is not giving up on him. He has just yelled at her, showed her the ugly side of him he has tried so hard so suppress since he was eighteen. How is it that she is still with him? How is that she is still willing to fight for him?

* * *

 _4 years ago…_

 _He is in her dining room, hunched over scattered papers on the table. The light from the laptop illuminates his stressed expression, with his eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a tight frown. The tension in his shoulders relaxes though when he feels her comforting arms around him. He looks up from his papers to smile at her, and she glances down at him with loving eyes._

" _Maybe you need a break," she suggests, pecking him on his lips before letting go._

" _It's only a few more hours, Riles."_

 _He can see how much she is resisting forcing him to rest. They've only been together for three months, and yet, he knows that if there is anyone who knows by now that he does not appreciate being taken away from his studying just a few more hours before his exams, it is Riley._

 _She'd been there when he had crumbled under pressure for his midterm, lashing out at anyone who tried to get him to slow down. She'd seen how difficult it had been for him to cope, and how he had lashed out at Zay and Maya when they had tried to get him to relax. She'd been there when he came back to his senses, guilt wrenching him when he realized he had hurt his friends. She'd been there when he had apologized._

 _She'd seen him at his worst, and she is still with him._

 _He loves her. He wants a future with her. It surprises him how fast he has fallen for her. Most people would not plan a future with their girlfriend just three months after dating, would they? But it is what he is doing. He just wishes that he knows for sure if she is on the same page._

" _Okay," she says and walks away from him and into her bedroom. He frowns, wondering if she is upset at how difficult he is being._

 _He is about to get up and push his books away to console his girlfriend when she comes back into the dining room, her own papers and folders in her hands. She places them on the empty space opposite him, winking at him when she opens her folder and starts sketching._

 _His heart swells at her gesture, wondering how it is possible that he falls for her harder each moment she is with him. She is not asking him to stop, nor is she asking to push himself. She gave him a choice to make his decision earlier, and when he did, she shows that she supports him._

 _God, he loves her so much._

 _He is brought out of his thoughts when she snaps her fingers in front of his face._

" _You're staring again," she says. She gets up, reaches across the table to take him hand and squeezes it. "C'mon, Lucas, you have a final to ace."_

" _And if I don't?"_

" _I believe in you," she shrugs. "I will always believe in you."_

 _It is not the first time she has said this, and he knows it will not be the last. Still, his heart soars and he wonders how someone could have so much faith in him. He wonders how someone could be so amazing that they'd stay up with the one they love._

 _He grins at his realization, "You love me."_

" _Well, yeah," she affirms easily, though he can see her wringing her hands, a tell that she shows when she is nervous._

 _He gets up and walks to her side of the table and takes her face in his hands. He caresses her cheek and she leans into his touch._

" _I love you too, you know," he tells her and she beams at him. Ah, another moment he is sure he will remember for the rest of his life: her in the dining room in his sweatshirt, her face in his hands and her heart is his as much his heart is hers._

* * *

 **A/N: What do y'all think? Too long? Too draggy? I value your opinions so much :)**


	3. Hopeless

**A/N: You guys! Thank you so very much for your kind words and reviews. I really enjoy your words of encouragement!**

 **I have been asked about the ages of the characters. In the present, Lucas is twenty-four while the rest of the Clique Six are twenty-three.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It is more of a filler chapter but I do hope you guys stick through it!**

* * *

He is trying to explain his decision to Zay when he hears the front door of the apartment creak as it opens. He looks at his friend, puzzled, and walks to the living room, stopping in his tracks when a teenager with curly hair walks in.

The teenager is another person Lucas recognizes from the photos on the apartment walls. The teen nods at Zay, and holds a steady gaze with Lucas.

The Texan shifts uncomfortably, not used to feeling intimated by a teenager who is looking at him with wariness. With a start, he realizes that the teenager has the same brown orbs as his wife, and Lucas comes to a conclusion.

"You're Riley's brother," he states and Riley's brother holds out his hand. Lucas takes it firmly and shakes it, confused when Riley's brother lets go and walks over to the kitchen. "I'm sorry I cannot remember your name."

"Auggie," the teenager tells him and Lucas nods. He then turns to Zay and gives him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, we ran out of milk at home."

"I gotta move further," Zay jokes.

"We have this conversation – "

"Every time you come over. I know," Zay exasperatedly hits Auggie at the back of his head.

Once again, Lucas feels like an outsider as he watches them interact. There is just too much about Riley's life, and so much about Zay's, that he just does not know about.

He squashes down the dreaded feeling in his stomach. Just one more day and he would be in Texas.

"Riley says you're going to Texas," Auggie stares at him with a raised eyebrow and Lucas nods. "I just need to tell you one thing."

Lucas waits, observing as the young man straightens up and looks at him with vulnerability. Auggie suddenly looks so much younger, and Lucas feels the intense need to protect this boy.

"Lucas, whatever you do," Auggie says softly, sounding almost as though he is pleading. "Please do not hurt my sister."

His breath hitches at Auggie's words, and he wonders how they can make him feel as though the world around him has stopped. His respect for the younger Matthews has increased tenfold, and his guilt at shouting at Riley the day before returns.

* * *

"Riley, honey, are you sure?" her mother asks and she gives Topanga a sad smile. She shrugs at her mother, and buries her face into her father's chest when she feels Cory's comforting arms around her.

She does not have to look up to know that her parents are looking at each other worriedly, having their own conversation with their eyes.

Growing up, she had been jealous of the way they could always communicate without talking. She had been jealous of the way they could just look at each other, and know what the other was thinking. She had been jealous of the way a tilt of the head from her mother, or a sheepish grin from her father, could start or end a whole conversation without their mouths uttering a single word.

She got over her jealousy when she and Maya became best friends, and became in tuned with each other. She felt even happier when she realized that she could do it with Lucas too.

Having silent conversations with her husband is another thing she misses dearly.

"I have to try," she lifts her head and looks to her parents for comfort.

Her father takes her hand, and traces a heart over her palm. Her mother then traces a heart over her face.

They used to do that for her when things were rough while she was growing up. It comforted back when she had fought with Maya for a few days in middle school, she was dealing with bullies in high school, and when she was slaving through her finals in college.

It still comforts her now, long after her school years.

Her parents kiss her on the cheek at the same time.

Topanga is about to say something, but Riley cuts her off, saying the words she knows by heart, "No matter how difficult life gets, the important thing is to live it with hope."

* * *

Riley is over at her parent's apartment while Lucas packs the last of his things, familiarizing himself with recent lifestyle choices that he made before the accident.

Zay is looking at him with understanding, with no hint of judgment like he always has. There is a touch of sadness though, and Lucas does not have to ask to know that Zay thinks that he is making a mistake.

"Zay, I – "

"You don't ever have to explain anything to me, Luke," his best friend cuts him off and Lucas sighs in relief. "I can't even imagine not being able to remember Sarah or Sarah not being able to remember me."

"Sarah?"

"My girlfriend," Zay tells him and Lucas blanches.

"Sarah from high school?" he asks and Zay grins goofily. "The girl you had a crush on the first day in your new high school?"

"That's the one," Zay confirms and Lucas sinks onto the bed. There is so much about his best friend he does not know, and he feels the familiar sense of loss.

"Zay, I still – "

"You left Texas, angry with your family, and you came straight to me five years ago," Zay tells him and Lucas shuts his mouth to listen to him. "You were a mess, man, and for a whole year, you were so angry. You dropped out of Stanford. You refused to have anything to do with your family, and no matter how much I asked, you wouldn't tell me what happened. You became the person you were before Pappy Joe passed."

Lucas' eyes widened at the revelation. He remembers the day he found the ring in his sack of gold after Pappy Joe passed. He remembers vowing to be the man that Pappy Joe had always believed him to be. He remembers being determined to be better.

How bad could the argument with his parents have been to change him back to the person he promised to never be again?

Zay continues, on a roll, oblivious to Lucas' thoughts. "You met her a year later at one of my parties and man, I really wished I had taken a picture of your face and hers. You used to tell me that you felt as though fate was finally on your side."

"Wait, Riley told me that we first met on the subway when she fell into my lap," Lucas' eyes are furrowed as confusion mars his face.

"You did," Zay chuckles. "But you didn't exchange numbers. You were so sure that you would never see her again until you saw her at my party. You believed it was the universe's way of telling you to not let her go. So you didn't."

Lucas tries to picture himself with such hope and ideals. He cannot.

Who is Riley Matthews? And how did she get him to believe that he could be better?

"She's the best thing that has happened to you," Zay softly says. Lucas pauses in his packing and looks at his best friend.

He thinks about the way she could have blackmailed him into staying but instead suggested that they go to Texas where he would be more confortable. He thinks about the pictures on their bedroom wall, and how in each picture, the love he once had for her is so obvious. He thinks about the way she has not forced anything on him, not her touches or her views.

She has been nothing short of amazing, and though he is still sure that their marriage has a higher chance of failing, Lucas nods at his friend, "I'm starting to see why."

* * *

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

Riley turns around to face the older woman, nodding at Lucas' mother when she approaches her.

"Lucas told me that it was your suggestion for him to come home," Anne treads lightly as the younger woman stiffens at her words. "That you wanted him to be in a more comfortable environment."

For the first time since they met, Anne looks at her with appreciation. Her green eyes reflect the kindness that Riley often admires in Lucas.

"Thank you," Anne says and Riley shrugs, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. "I know it has not been easy for you, especially seeing him in his element here."

There is no malice in her tone but Riley still feels the sting at truth behind her mother-in-law's words.

It had been especially hard for the past three days since they first arrived in Texas. She had felt like an outsider when Lucas had reunited with his family. She had watched from the sidelines when he met his sister again after five years, happy for him and yet feeling so out of place when he had hesitated to introduce her to Peggy. She had felt even more isolated at the party his parents had just thrown him, excusing herself to sit on the front porch.

If this is how uncomfortable Lucas had felt in New York with her, she is just glad that he is no longer feeling the way she feels now.

She had sat down on the steps of the front porch, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold air engulfs her. It was what they used to do in New York. The stars in Texas are a lot more visible and beautiful though, and not for the first time, she misses him.

She misses the way he would wrap his arms around her tightly, and she would feel as though nothing could hurt her. She misses the way he would tell her about his life in Texas as they gaze at the stars, and she would tell him about the trouble she and her friends would get themselves into before he came into her life. He would kiss her head and she would take his hands in hers and kiss his hands.

She still has hope that they will have those moments again, even if those moments seem so far away right now.

"He was feeling trapped with me," Riley admits and jumps in surprise when Anne takes her hand. Anne hangs on though, and after a moment, Riley relaxes. Anne squeezes her hands comfortingly.

"No, Riley. He was feeling trapped in a life he does not remember having."

"That life is with me," tears cloud her eyes and she desperately tries to blink it away.

They sit in silence again, and Riley is thankful when Anne does not let go. The older woman is looking at the stars with her, and it is only after a moment that she speaks again.

"Did he tell you why he left five years ago?"

Riley warily nods and Anne sighs.

"And you didn't tell him this time," Anne states the obvious. "Why?"

"It isn't my place," Riley shrugs. She then regards her mother-in-law steadily. "But I do believe that he should know. It is the secrets and lies that pulled you apart the last time, Mrs Friar. Please don't let them come between you and your son again."

Anne looks at her in wonderment, and Riley shifts under her gaze.

"You could have told him, you know?" Anne insists softly, tears in her eyes. "You could have told him, and he would have stayed in New York with you."

"I love your son, Mrs Friar," Riley shakes her head. "And I want his love but not that way. Not at the expense of his family."

"I'm sorry, Riley," Anne says, apology shining through her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry I was not very nice to you at first. I saw you, and I saw the woman who took my son away."

Riley opens her mouth to defends herself but Anne cuts her off, "I know he only met you a year after he left us. I was being irrational and rude, and I am apologizing for that now."

She smiles at her mother-in-law, feeling lighter for the first time since she arrived in Texas.

"If you don't mind me confirming, Mrs Friar, whose – "

"Please call me Anne," she says.

"Anne, your birthday is on the eighth of September, correct?"

"Yes."

"And what about the nineteenth of April and sixth of October?"

"That would be Bill's and Peggy's," Anne furrows her bros at Riley's random question. The blonde woman waits for her daughter-in-law to continue and what Riley says next makes her freeze.

"He used to get really sad on those days," Riley says. "He would keep looking at his phone. He'd dial your numbers and he'd almost press the 'call' button. But he never could because he was still so angry with all of you. He would try to play it off but I could always see how much it was hurting him that you weren't in his life."

She hesitantly covers Anne's hands with hers, and squeezes. The Friar matriarch sniffs and looks at her thankfully.

"For what it's worth, Riley," Anne kindly says. "I am glad he found you. Now, why don't you tell me about how you both met? Where did you go for your first date? I want to hear all about what I missed with my son."

* * *

"I'm so happy you're back, Lukey," his older sister grins at him. He smiles at her from his spot on the tree house.

They used to climb the tree house together when they were younger. He would come up when things were getting particularly rough in school, or when he needed to cool down after a fight with his father. His sister would be there with him almost every time, and she would either just sit with him or talk to him.

He remembers that he had not always got along with his parents, but he had always known that Peggy would be there for him.

Or so he had thought. Apparently, the fight he had with his family was enough for him to stay away.

It had been getting too crowded and suffocating for him at the homecoming party his parents had thrown him. While it had been nice to catch up with people he apparently had lost touch with, it was still awkward to answer questions about his memory loss.

"I am too," he smiles contently as he wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you for five years, Peg."

His sister waves him off, "Let's not talk about that. It was a hard time for all of us."

He wants to tell her that he does not remember it at all, and that he does think that he owes her an apology. How could he not apologize when he has missed so many milestones in the life of the woman he has always promised to be there for?

He can see that she does not want to talk about it though, and so asks instead, "How's Adam?"

His sister's smile slide off her face at his question, and Lucas suddenly feels the need to protect. Her eyes are sad as she seems to contemplate her next words.

"He isn't in your life anymore, is he?" he asks softly and when Peggy shakes her head, he pulls her to him again. "I'm sorry, Peg. What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Lucas," his sister smiles at him sorrowfully and Lucas drops it, making a mental note to ask his mother later. He watches as his sister composes herself, taking a deep breath before she smiles at him to assure him that she is alright. "So, Riley, huh?"

He does not know what to say about the wife he does not remember and just shrugs. His sister nudges him.

"Well, she seems really amazing if she's willing to come with you all the way here from New York," Peggy adds. "She must really love you."

"That's the thing, Peg," he sighs. "I'm not the man she fell in love with. I don't remember being that man. And she's just going to get her heart broken more than it already has when we have to sign our divorce papers."

And that is the real issue, isn't it? That Riley is willing to travel with him to the ends of the earth but he could not even stay a week in New York with her.

He will admit that he is lucky to have her. The sincerity she has shown him has been nothing short of remarkable. She has been so patient, and yet, he knows that he is not going to change his mind. Coming back to Texas has confirmed that.

His family is here. His life is here.

He is not the same man from the pictures in Riley's bedroom, and he does not think he will ever be again.

"You don't have faith in your marriage?" his sister asks, eyes wide.

Lucas shakes his head, "I don't. And when the time comes, I am not going to hold on to something that I do not believe in."

* * *

 _4 years ago…_

" _Lucas, about time man," Zay claps him on the back as he steers them through his apartment._

 _The twenty-year old Cornell student sighs as Zay guides him to the drinks, tired and not really in the mood to be at a party filled with people. The only reason he is here is because Zay had put his foot down._

 _Zay had moved into a new apartment a week ago and he had invited Lucas to come over for his housewarming party. And if there is anybody he knows that can throw a party, it is Zay._

 _The problem is that he is not in the mood for a party. He just completed an assignment that is due the next day after spending three days camped at the library and all Lucas wants is to go home, shower, and sleep for the next week. If he was lucky, maybe he'd dream of the brunette he met in the subway three weeks ago._

 _He has not stopped thinking about her since their meeting, and has cursed himself multiple times for not getting her number. It has been a year since he has moved to New York, and no one has made his heart race as fast as she did. He had been on several dates, but none of his dates had made him want to sit on the subway at the same time he had met Riley on the off chance she fall into his lap again._

 _No, that would mean him behaving a lot more like a stalker and so, he forces himself out of bed punctually everyday, and not ten minutes later like he had been on the day he met Riley._

" _Oh, turn that frown upside down, will you?" Zay rolls his eyes and Lucas is brought out of his thoughts. "You've been working so hard at school, you nerd. Time to de-stress."_

 _Lucas is about to say something when a loud crash sounds in the living room and Zay's eyes widen in horror. The best friends look at each other, chug the beers they just poured for themselves and head to the living room._

" _Oh shit," Zay curses as he inspects the broken vase while everyone else cheers and continues dancing or socializing. His best friend turns to him, and Lucas raises his hands as he slowly backs away, not wanting to be stuck with cleaning it up._

" _Zay Isaiah Babineaux!" a loud voice shrilly calls out, and Lucas is shoved aside as a brunette storms towards Zay, hands on her hips. "What the hell is going on?"_

 _Lucas freezes at the sight of her and her voice. It can't be._

" _Riley, I can explain – "_

" _You got excited about moving in, threw a housewarming party and more people showed up than you actually invited?" she taps her hand on her hips and Zay smiles sheepishly._

" _Oh, this is going to be good," a feminine voice chuckles beside him and he turns. A familiar blonde woman stands beside him, her eyes lit with amusement at the scene in front of them. When she lifts her head to look at him, her eyes widen in surprise before she laughs. "Oh, it just got even better. How're you doing, Subway Boy?"_

 _It is as though all the stress and tiredness from earlier has disappeared. Instead, excitement courses through him for the first time in a long while, and Lucas finds himself grinning as his eyes roam to the brunette that has drifted in and out of his thoughts for three weeks._

 _It is her._

 _He wants to reply her but the words cannot leave his mouth. His heart feels as though it is going to burst so instead, he nods at the blonde and turns to watch the scene unfold._

 _Riley is still unaware of anything else as she regards Zay angrily. Lucas can tell though, that whatever anger she is feeling is slowly leaving her as her shoulders start to lose the tension in them. It could be due to the fact that Zay is looking at her pleadingly, apology shining through his brown eyes._

" _Aww, c'mon Riles, I just wanted to celebrate finally having an amazing place and an even more amazing roommate," Zay grins as he wraps his arm around her from the side. Lucas chuckles as Riley rolls her eyes and slaps Zay's arm away._

" _Stop trying to butter me up, you goof," Riley scoffs. "You're cleaning all of this up."_

" _Sugar, you know you can count on me. My mama raised me right," Zay proudly grins and Riley laughs as she shoves him again. "Now, c'mon, I want to introduce you to my friend from Texas."_

 _That is all the warning Lucas gets before her eyes meet his. Her beautiful brown orbs widen at the sight of him, and she gapes. Suddenly, it feels as though they are the only two people in the room as she and Zay approach him._

" _Riley, this is – "_

" _Lucas," she breathes and clears her throat when she seems to realize how nervous she sounds. "Hi."_

 _God, she's adorable._

" _Hey," he smiles nervously._

" _Hi," she says again and he feels as though his heart is going to burst._

" _Well, aren't you two adorable?" her blonde friend laughs and Zay regards them in confusion._

" _Wait, you two know each other?"_

" _We, uh, met on the subway a few weeks ago. I kinda fell into his lap," Riley tells his best friend as a pretty blush spreads through her cheeks._

 _Zay burst out laughing. "Wait, Riley is the girl you haven't shut up about?"_

 _Heat spreads through his cheeks as he shoots his best friend a dirty look. Zay raises his hand with a smirk._

" _Well, Huckleberry, if it makes you feel any better, she hasn't shut up about you either."_

" _Maya!" Riley gasps and her friend just grins at her._

 _Lucas turns to Riley, ignoring the interested looks Zay and Maya sends his way._

 _Riley is looking down, her cheeks still red as she wrings her hands. For the first time in a long while, Lucas feels as though he is in middle school again, nervous at the thought of asking a girl out but still excited for her answer because he is almost certain that she will say yes._

" _Well, since we both cannot stop talking about each other, why don't we start talking to each other?" he asks as he rubs the back of his neck._

" _Smooth, Ranger Rick," Maya snorts and Zay laughs._

 _Riley, on the other hand, is looking at him with a shy smile. "I would love that, Lucas."_

 _She beams at him and gestures to the couch, taking a seat. He is vaguely aware of Zay and Maya's side comments, but they are just a faint buzz in his ears._

 _As the night wears on, he forgets about how tired he previously felt. Riley and him talk for hours as they get to know each other._

 _He finds out about her family, about how her father is a teacher, her mother is a lawyer and her brother is in middle school. He realizes how important her friends are to her, and how Zay and Maya – along with her other two friends called Farkle and Smackle – hold a large piece of her heart. She tells him about how she is studying to be a fashion designer, and how she hopes to have her own clothing line in the future._

 _In return, he tells her about how he had originally wanted to be a lawyer, but then realized that he wanted to be a vet more. He tells her about how he dropped out of Stanford, and how he and his family do not talk much. He tells her about his life back in Texas, about how an incident with a pregnant horse cemented his desire to work with animals._

 _It is three in the morning when Zay comes up to them, smirking. Lucas looks around, eyes wide when he realizes that they are the only ones left. Riley seems as surprised as he does._

" _Maya's in your room, Riles. She turned in an hour ago," Zay tells her and Riley nods. "Lucas, you can have the couch tonight."_

" _That's okay man. I think I'll head out," Lucas gets up, feeling a hint of disappointment._

 _It has been so long since he is able to talk to someone so openly. What is it about this woman that makes him want to let everything out? It could be the way she seems so genuine and that she sincerely wants to know about him and his life. It could be the way she listens with no judgment when he talks. It could be the way she just listens._

" _It's really late, Lucas," Riley interrupts his thoughts. She is biting her lip worriedly and once again, Lucas feels the need to ease the frown on her face._

" _I'll be fine, Riley," Lucas says softly and takes his phone out. "Give me your number. I'll text you when I reach my apartment safely."_

 _She nods and punches in her number, giving herself a missed call so that she can save his._

" _I'll be waiting," she smiles sweetly and before he loses his nerve, he pecks her on the cheek. Her eyes widen in pleasant surprise and he gives her a final grin before he leaves._

 _Zay walks him to his car and the grin he has does not leave his face._

" _So, Riley, huh?" his best friend nudges him and Lucas chuckles._

" _She's different," Lucas says and Zay nods in agreement._

" _She is. So, you gonna ask her out?"_

 _Lucas thinks of the way his heart has not stopped beating wildly. He thinks of the way he no longer feels as stressed. He thinks of the way he feels as though a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. All because of four hours with a girl he has just met._

" _I'll be a fool to let her go," Lucas concludes and Zay pats him on the back approvingly._

" _Smart move, cowboy."_

* * *

Anne laughs at the story Riley has just told her, and for the first time since she arrived in Texas, Riley sincerely laughs along. She is sure her cheeks are red as she recounts the time Lucas asked her father for his blessings so that he could marry her.

"Hey, what's going on here?" her husband's voice pipes up. Peggy and him come to a stop in front of Riley and Anne. Riley regards him with a wistful smile on her face.

"Just telling your mother about how you asked for my parent's blessings to marry me."

"It really is a funny story," his mother chuckles and Riley frowns when Lucas shifts uncomfortably.

"Well, if you don't mind, I would love to hear about it, Riley," his sister smiles shyly and takes her place beside their mother.

She is surprised when he does not go back into his house, and instead plops himself beside her. Their shoulders brush and Riley suppresses the delighted squeal she so desperately wants to let out.

He is curious to know too, she realizes. He had met her parents a few minutes before they left for Texas and she knows that he had liked them. Her parents had been especially casual and understanding.

He raises his eyebrow, waiting for her start.

"Well, you see – "

"Lucas," a new voice enters and she watches as he freezes.

He stands abruptly, and turns to the newcomer, eyes wide as he gapes at her. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Anne and Peggy awkwardly stand and so does she.

The newcomer looks familiar, with luscious hair and beautiful eyes. She is looking at Lucas as though he is her world though, and Riley forces down the jealousy that bubbles in her when she sees that Lucas is looking at that woman the same way.

"Hi, Missy," Lucas greets the woman, a fondness in his expression that Riley has not seen since he woke up.

Riley's breath hitches, and she almost does not feel Anne squeeze her hand comfortingly. As Lucas and Missy continue looking at each other, Riley moves forward, extending her hand to the beautiful brunette.

"Hi, I'm Riley, Lucas' wife," she forces a smile and Missy turns to her, eyes wide for a moment before she raises a perfect eyebrow at Riley. Missy straightens and takes her offered hand, shaking it delicately.

"Missy, Lucas' ex-fiancé," the beautiful woman smiles. Riley is certain that if Maya was with them, her best friend would have called Missy out on the fake smile she is giving her. Gosh, she misses Maya.

"Wow," Lucas breathes as he shakes his head before he turns to Missy, "Why don't we go in and catch up?"

Lucas leads the way in, and Missy follows behind him. Just as she is about to enter, she turns to Riley and smirks, "It was nice to meet you, Riley."

Riley smiles back, clenching her hands at her side. Gosh, she really misses Maya.

"If it makes you feel better," Peggy makes a face at the closing door, "I like you a lot more than I liked her."

"Amen to that," Anne nods.

She smiles thankfully at the both of them, though the ache in her chest does not cease. If anything, she feels as though it has consumed her, and as Anne and Peggy excuse themselves, she turns back to look at the stars, finding comfort in them as she wraps her arms around herself.

Once again, she feels alone.

* * *

 _3 years ago…_

" _You feeling better now?" she asks as she looks up at him. Lucas' arms are tight around her, and she runs her hands up and down his arms in an attempt to comfort him. The stars are blinking in the sky above him as he looks down at her, and she cannot help but think about how handsome he looks._

 _She just wishes that there is something she can do to ease the sad look in his eyes._

" _I want to call her so badly," he says softly. "But I can't, Riley. I'm still so angry with her – with all of them – and every time I pick up the phone, I think of the pain they've caused. How can I look past that?"_

 _She does not know how to answer him, and so she does not. Instead, she patiently waits for him to continue, hoping that he will feel better after he talks about what has been plaguing his mind and heart for the past two years._

" _They cheated people, Riley," he pulls away from her. She gets up to let him pace, and sits back down. "People lost their homes because my parents were greedy frauds. They've been doing it for ages, and it took me so long to figure it out. And when I confronted my father about it, do you know what he said? He said that it had to be done."_

 _He laughs humorlessly and her heart aches for him._

" _That's the reason he wanted me to be a lawyer, you know? So that I could help him get past all the legal stuff when his lawyer retires because he said he needed somebody he could trust," he disgustedly shakes his head. "My mother knew all this while, of course. And Peggy? She found out about it when she left for college and she didn't say anything, Riles! She kept covering for them every single time."_

 _He is out of breath as he looks at her, and she gets up. She wraps her arms around him, and leans her head on his chest. She waits as the tension in his shoulders ease, and he puts his arms around her, squeezing her tight against him._

" _You know for a whole year after I left them, I felt so alone," he tells her. "Zay is a great friend, but I just felt so ashamed to tell him anything. And then you come along and it's like the universe or something is suddenly on my side."_

 _She does not know how long they stand there, holding onto each other tight. All she knows is that they're together, and when they're together, they can take on the world._

" _I'm sorry about your family," she tells him and he takes her face in his hands and caresses her cheeks. "And you have to know that before you came into my life, there have been moments when I felt so alone. Maya has Josh, Zay has Sarah and Farkle and Smackle have each other. I couldn't tell them about how alone I felt, and I am so happy that I can tell you anything."_

" _I am too. Promise me you'll always talk to me," he pleads, and when his eyes brim with tears, so do hers. "My favorite thing in the world is when you talk to me."_

" _It is?" she asks, heart bursting._

" _It is," he confirms._

" _I love you, Lucas Friar," she kisses him. "And I promise to always talk to you. Because with you, I know I am not alone. I'm glad I fell into your lap."_

"So am I. _I love you too, Riley Matthews. And I promise to never let you feel alone."_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I realize how cruel it is to end here but unfortunately, I really must. Let me know what ya'll think in the reviews please! You know by now how much I appreciate them :)**


	4. Destiny

**A/N: A thousand thank yous to all you lovely reviewers! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _One year ago…_

 _They wait in silence, both staring at the stick as they await the fate of their future. Unable to continue waiting in silence, Riley turns the stick upside down and looks at her husband._

 _For the first time in a long while, he looks scared. His jaw is clenched as he grips her hand tight._

" _Will it really be bad if it was positive?" she asks timidly._

 _He snaps his head to look at her, his eyes wide with fear and uncertainty before they soften like they always do when he looks at her. He takes both her hands into his and kisses them._

" _Having a child with you will never be a bad thing, Riley," he tells her, sincerity shining through and she slumps in relief. She gives him a shaky smile, and he wipes the lone tear making its way down her cheek._

" _It's just bad timing, huh?" she laughs humorlessly and he shrugs._

" _We can get through anything together," he says confidently and laces his hand through hers._

 _Not for the first time, she wonders how she can get so lucky. She wonders how she could be blessed with such a man – a man who is undoubtedly scared for his future that a child will get in the way off – who makes her feel so much stronger than she feels._

" _Ready?" she questions softly. She sees him gulp, a hint of hesitation on his face before he looks at her. It is as though looking at her has given him the strength as he straightens his back and nods more confidently than he probably feels._

 _He takes her face into his hands, looks her in the eyes and says, "If we are going to be parents, this child is going to have parents who love her and each other. And if we aren't, then we will be amazing parents to our future children, Riley. I'm thinking an animal theme for the nur –"_

 _She crashes her lips to his, taking him in as she holds on to him. He holds on to her just as tightly, and when they pull away, she looks at the stick._

" _Negative," she breathes out._

 _Although she is happy (because there is no way they were even financially ready to be parents), there is a tinge of disappointment in her that she wants to suppress. She knows that from a logical point of view, it is a good thing that they are not going to be parents yet._

 _She cannot wait for that day though. She wants to have children with Lucas. She wants a little girl with her hair and his eyes who is strong like her father. She wants a little boy who wants to make the world better and is kind like his father. She wants to have children._

 _She feels him kiss her hair, and leans against his chest. She closes her eyes, enjoying his warm embrace as he runs his hands along her arms._

" _Riley?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _One day," he says and she smiles contently._

 _One day._

* * *

"Wait, ex-fiancé Missy?" her best friend shrieks on her laptop screen and Riley groans.

"Oh no, Maya, not ex-fiancé, Missy," Riley sarcastically says. "Lucas thought they were still engaged when he woke up, remember? So to him, it's current fiancé Missy. You should have seen the way he was looking at her."

"Oh, Riles," her best friend gives her a sympathetic smile and pats her pregnant stomach. "I wish I was there with you."

Riley hugs her pillow tight as she admits, "Me too, Peaches. But you have to take it easy for my little cousin, okay? How's the nursery coming along?"

"Very slowly," Maya groans. "We're trying to decide on a gender neutral color since we don't know the gender of the baby yet. Josh wants it to be cream but I want it to be turquoise and we just cannot come to a compromise."

"Well, how about a theme instead then, Maya?" Riley suggests and the blonde on her screen perks up, interested. "Like maybe an animal theme? So the walls could be a background of the jungle and the room will be filled with stuffed animals."

Maya's face lights up at the suggestion. "That's a great idea, Riles! And we could even add in a purple cat! Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Riley shrugs, the heavy weight in her chest crushingly painful.

"Lucas and I were planning to start a family after he became a vet," Riley tells her best friend. Maya gapes at her from the screen, tears clouding her pretty eyes. "But plans change, I guess."

"Oh, Honey," Maya sniffs and Riley blinks away the tears in her own eyes. She plasters on another smile on her face and regards her friend.

"It's okay, Maya. I'll get him back and we'll make other plans," she forces the words out.

Even to her own ears, the hope she tries to show sounds forced. Huh, when did that start to happen?

"Riley – "

"Please don't, Peaches," Riley begs quietly and she sees Maya stop herself from uttering what she knows her best friend would say. Instead, her best friend nods and goes back to talking about themes and nurseries.

Riley half listens, her mind drifting off to the thought of the sandy-haired man in the room opposite hers.

Lucas had been uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a room with her, and had politely asked her if she minded taking the guest bedroom when they had first arrived in Texas. Riley had wanted to tell him that she did mind not sharing a room with her husband, but the pleading look on his face had stopped her from objecting. Instead, she had obliged, a heavy pang in her heart when he looked relieved.

It seems as though all he wants to do is get away from her. It was the issue of room arrangements on the first day. It also does not help that he tenses every time he sees her, his emerald eyes guarded the way it never used to be. An even harder pill to swallow had been the look of awe on his face when he had reunited with his ex-fiancé the night before.

"Hey, there's my favorite niece!" her uncle's voice brings her out of her thoughts and she smiles apologetically at her best friend for drifting off. Maya winks at Riley, kisses her husband on the cheek and goes off the screen, muttering something about her cravings.

"She's craving for mac and cheese?" Riley asks.

"With ketchup. I blame you, Riley," Josh says, his face twisted in disgust. Riley laughs, delighted that the combination of food that she is mocked for loving is one of Maya's pregnancy cravings.

"My godchild is going to be awesome as me," Riley grins and Josh's face softens.

"I hope so," he tells her honestly and she shyly looks down. "Maya told me about Missy while you were lost in your thoughts just now. How're you holding up?"

"It's weird, you know? He's Lucas but he's not the man I know and married," she plays with the hem of the pillow. "The man I married would not have made it so obvious that he was still pining over his ex-fiancé. So, it probably sucked for him so much more that his wife was cockblocking him all night."

Josh repeats the words his wife said earlier, his face holding the same expression Maya's did, "I wish I was there with you, Riles."

"I know. And I love you guys so much more for that," she assures him. "I just – How am I supposed to win him back when he is so set on avoiding me?"

"You're a stranger to him, Riles," her uncle sympathetically reminds her. "He doesn't know you. So, why not start with letting him get to know you again? Because I don't think there is a version of Lucas that cannot not like you."

She mulls over Josh's suggestion, raising her eyes when she realizes that he is right.

"And what if getting to know me isn't enough?" she asks softly.

"Then you let him go," her uncle says firmly and she snaps her head to glare at him. The young doctor raises his hand, "You know what they say, Riley. If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours. And if they don't –"

"They never were," she whispers and Josh nods.

It is a saying that has circulated to her and her group of friends, especially in times when hope seemed impossible. It had been said to her when she, Maya, Farkle and Smackle were going off to different colleges and they were afraid that it would mean that they would no longer be friends again. It had been said to Maya and Josh when they took a break a year into his residency, the stress of being a first year Med student too much for Josh. It had been said when Lucas and her had their first fight, and she was convinced that it had been the end of them.

Her chest constricts at the thought of not having Lucas in her life, so much stronger than it had been after her first big fight with him.

* * *

"I would like to take you on a date."

He chokes on the orange juice he has just sipped, and feels his mother pat his back soothingly. Lucas wipes the remaining juice from his lips, gaping at the woman on the other side of the dining table.

"I'm sorry – what?"

Riley bites her lower lip nervously and repeats, "I would like to take you on a date."

He looks at his mother who has an amused smile on her face. Beside him, his sister grins at him.

He had been so sure that Riley had given up on him after the party the night before. Missy's arrival seemed to have quenched the tinge of hope that had been present in her eyes every time he looked at her. Riley had been distant and had shot him sorrowful glances the whole time he had been catching up with Missy.

It seems as though she has found a newfound will to win him back over the night though, and he suppresses the sigh he wants to let out. He really wishes she would just give up and leave him be, considering the guilt he feels when he looks at her. He feels as though he is leading her on, and though he has tried telling her this so many times, his wife is just as stubborn and adamant as he is.

He regards his wife at the other end of the table, her eyes wide with hope yet her shoulders slumped as though she is preparing herself for his rejection. The sight of her makes his heart skip a beat.

She has travelled all the way to Texas for him, leaving behind her family and friends just so that he would be comfortable. She has taken care of him well since his release from the hospital. She has not given him any indication that she thinks that he owes her for her kindness. And yet, he feels as though he does.

"Okay," he says and her eyes widen disbelievingly. He hears Peggy squeal quietly, and can feel Anne shaking with excitement. Lucas suppresses the urge to roll his eyes at his mother's and sister's antics. "Where do you want to go?"

Riley smiles shyly at him and he ignores the way his heart skips a beat at the hopeful smile she sends his way.

"That's a surprise," she says and he raises his eyebrows at her. "Just be ready by seven, alright? Dress casually."

He nods at her, takes the piece of toast his mother offers him, and walks out of the kitchen.

He chuckles in surprise when he hears his wife exclaim as he walks away, "Okay, Anne, I might need to borrow a white horse."

* * *

"This is amazing, Riley," he breathes out and Riley beams at him, happy that he is finally smiling genuinely around her.

She had brought him to the lake he had once told her about under the stars in New York. She remembers the way his eyes had lit up with nostalgia as he recounted the first time Pappy Joe had brought him there, and that the lake had been his go-to place every time he felt too constricted in his own home.

He had told her that it is a place he feels safe in, and it is a place he will always find comfort in. She knows that safety and comfort is what he most needs now, and she is thankful that he is open enough to share it with her for now.

"I must have really trusted you," he says as he sits down on the picnic mat she has laid out. She does not look at him as she sits down opposite him, busying herself with cutting him a slice of pie and then giving it to him.

He waits. She nods when they lock eyes, and she smiles softly when the guarded look in his eyes tones down a little.

"Like I said, we talked a lot," she chuckles fondly. "You'd tell me about how your Pappy Joe found you here after you were suspended from school the first time. You'd tell me about –"

"And what did you tell me, Riley?" he asks, and she shoots him a surprised look.

She looks at her husband who does not remember her. At the thought of their late night conversations, a nostalgic smile edges onto her face as she recalls their time together.

"I'd tell you everything too," she tells him. "I'd talk to you about my day at the fashion institute and how bitchy Aubrey, my mentor, was that day. I'd tell you about how unsure I was about being a fashion designer, and that my dream of owning my own clothing line seems so far away."

"And what would I say?"

He inches closer to her, and she feels as though time has stopped. He is looking at her with interest, listening intently about the life she had once shared with him. She does not know if it is to find out more about the part of him that he has lost along with his memories or if he really is interested in getting to know her. Either way, she is just glad that he is listening again.

"You'd tell me that you have as much faith in me as I do in you," she feels the weight in her chest lighten. "You'd remind me that I am the girl who hopes and strives for what she believes in. You'd always say that as long as we have each other, we could do anything we want."

"Tell me more about how we were," he says the magic words and she suppresses the overwhelming urge to squeal.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, let's start with our first date," he suggests and the memory of that day makes her giggle. "Was it as nice as this one?"

"It was perfect," she grins dreamily and steals a bite of his pie. He shoots her a playful glare, and she scrunches up her face into a weird expression, mocking him. Lucas laughs, and Riley thinks about how it is her favorite sound in the world. "You rented a white horse."

"I did what?!"

* * *

They return back to his house that night, wide smiles on both their faces. The giddy smile that has not left her face tugs at his heart, and he feels the familiar sense of confusion he has felt since she told him that he is married to her.

He had a great time with her, he realizes. He had enjoyed the way she had been so open with him, as though telling him anything that was on her mind came so naturally to her. He had been mesmerized at the way her face scrunched up when she laughed, thinking it adorable that she snorts when she really laughs. He had never wanted to forget the twinkle in her eyes when she recounted the story of their first date.

He can finally see why he had fallen so hard and fast for her the first time.

"Well, this is you," her voice brings him out of his thoughts.

He gives her a soft smile, and she returns it shyly.

"Well, uh, goodnight, Riley," he rubs the back of his neck, and she nods at him, giving him a smaller smile that does not reach her eyes. She walks towards the other end of the hall, and just as he is about to open his own room door, he hears the sound of a loud sigh before fast approaching footsteps.

She is striding towards him, her face showing nothing but determination. His eyes widen when she grabs his face, and for a moment, hesitation clouds her eyes before she seems to realize that he is looking at her with anticipation.

He is excited, he realizes too, as his heart thumps wildly against his chest.

She caresses his cheek as she moves her face closer to his, her lips only inches away from his. She is giving him time to back away, and his heart swells at the amazing woman he knows he is lucky he married.

"You know those moments we were talking about earlier that we think we're going to remember forever?" he asks her and she nods, smiling. Without further thought, he brings his lips to hers and kisses her.

Her lips are soft as he kisses her, and he feels her wrap her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

When they finally pull apart, their foreheads still touch and Lucas hopes he never forgets the image in front of him. He hopes he never forgets the pink tinge in her cheeks as her eyes remain close, as though she is trying to stay in the moment. He hopes he never forgets the way he feels as though he is the luckiest man alive. He hopes he never forgets this moment.

* * *

"Ah, Lucas, come in," his father ushers him into his office, and Lucas enters, marveling at the changes he sees in his father's office.

It is more personalized, Lucas realizes, as he notices the pictures of him, his sister, his parents and a few family friends on the once empty wall.

His eyes widen in surprise at the sight of 'World's Best Dad' mug that he had given his father when he was eight is beside his father's laptop. The last time he had seen that mug was at the back of the kitchen cabinet when he was sixteen, dusty and unused.

Huh, a lot _has_ changed.

"Mom says you wanted to see me, Sir?"

"I did," his father confirms and gestures for him to sit down. There is still an air of formality that has always been present between them. "I wanted to talk to you about joining Texas A&M next year. I pulled some strings, and if you can pass the entrance exam again, there really is a high chance of you being a student there again."

"You're okay with me being a vet?" Lucas asks in disbelief.

His father softens his stance at Lucas' question. He takes a deep breath, as though what he is about to say next is really hard for him, and then says to his son, "I made the mistake of forcing you into Stanford the last time. Riley was telling me about how you were succeeding in Cornell. I just thought it'd be what you want again since you told me five years ago that you've actually wanted to be a vet your whole life."

He blinks at his father, not knowing how to react to that piece of information. Bill is regarding him cautiously now, though there is a hint of expectancy in his eyes. He thinks that Lucas is going to jump on this opportunity.

He should take it, Lucas thinks. It would make like so much easier. He would stay in Texas, be a vet and live with people he has known his whole life. He would lead a comfortable life. He should be thankful for this opportunity.

Instead, his mind drifts to the brunette in his home. Staying in Texas would mean giving up Riley, and for the first time since waking up in that hospital bed, he is not sure if he can let her go.

It had been an amazing first date the night before, and if this is how he feels after one date, he can understand how he fell hard and fast for her the last time. He is captivated by the way she talks animatedly, waving her arms around as she recounts stories of her life before him. He loves the special smile she reserves for him, the softly fond smile that graces her beautiful face when she looks at him. He wants to be able to kiss her as many times as he can without feeling awkward.

He knows he has not felt that way about anyone for a long time. He had proposed to Missy five years ago, and he is almost sure that he has never felt as content after a date with her as he had with Riley.

"Lucas?" his father raises his eyebrows and Lucas sighs.

"Can you give me some time to think, Dad?" Lucas asks, suddenly feeling light headed. "I think this is something I need to discuss with Riley."

His father nods and Lucas drifts off again. How is he supposed to decide?

* * *

 _3 years ago…_

" _Lucas, I'm not allowed to talk?" she asks incredulously. Her boyfriend turns to face her, his eyes downcast with disappointment as he regards her. They move to glare at the man behind her before softening when they rest on her again._

" _Sure you can, Riley," he says. "You can talk to whoever you want."_

 _He gives her one last look that sends a chill through her spine and walks away. She blinks at the space he once occupied, the loud music around her turning into a faint buzz as she stands frozen to the ground._

 _She does not understand what she has done wrong. All she did was talk to Evan, a friend of hers from the fashion institute. She had just finished complaining to him about the stress her mentor was putting her under when Lucas had appeared by her side, took one look at her and Evan and walked out on them._

 _She turns to Evan to excuse herself and her friend nods, telling her he is leaving anyway. She thanks Evan for coming to the third party Zay has hosted that week, and then goes off to look for her boyfriend but to no avail. Instead, she finds Zay with Sarah._

" _Zay, have you seen Lucas?" she asks and her roommate nods._

" _He went off, Riles. Said something about needing to take a walk. Is everything alright with the two of you?" Zay asks and Riley waves him off. She is about to leave to find her boyfriend and yell at him for leaving when Zay grabs her arm gently._

" _What are you doing?" she raises her eyes at him and Zay is about to say something when his girlfriend cuts him off._

" _He's stopping you from going after Lucas," Sarah tells her._

 _Riley gapes at the both of them, "Why?"_

" _He gets like this when he is jealous, Riley," Zay sighs. "This is the third time he has done this with you and every time, you go after him. If you go after him now, you're going to be telling him that it is okay for him to get jealous every time you speak to a man who is not me, Farkle or related to you."_

" _How can you say that? He's your best friend!"_

" _And that's why I know, Riles," Zay insists. She is about to snap at him when she sees the look he gives her._

 _It is one of someone who has known her boyfriend for a very long time. It is one of someone who genuinely wants what is best for them._

" _Riley, if he really loves you, he will come and apologize to you. He will swallow his pride and talk to you," Sarah squeezes her hand. "He needs to realize that you're not going anywhere too."_

 _She knows that what they are saying makes sense. And every part of her is agreeing with them. Well, almost every part._

 _Her heart is aching for him. Her heart is screaming at her to find him, and to assure him that she will always be there for him. Her heart is telling her that she has to run after him. Her heart is telling her that if she does not go after him, he will leave her and never come back._

 _She feels Zay's comforting arms around her._

" _He'll be back, Sugar," he promises and she lets out the breath she is holding, nodding as she hopes._

 _She waits for five agonizingly long hours. The party had long been over, and Zay and Sarah had turned in an hour ago. Riley has been in her bedroom since, unable to sleep as she wrings her hands while she sits by her bay window._

 _She swipes through the pictures in her phone, most of which is with the second year veterinary student she is very much in love with._

 _It's been five hours, and Lucas has not come back to her._

 _She brings her knees to her chest, hugging them as she buries her face into the space between them, letting the tears drop from her eyes and onto her dress._

 _He is not coming back. She has lost him. He left, and she did not follow him. He is not coming –_

 _A knock on her window startles her and she looks up._

 _Lucas is on the other side, his own eyes red with tears as he continues knocking on her window. He looks as tired as she feels and her eyes widen at the sight of him._

 _She scrambles to open the window. It takes her a while, her clumsy hands shaking as she struggles to open the latch. The moment she does, he crosses into the room and takes her into his arms, holding on to her tightly._

 _She squeezes him back, burying her face into his chest._

" _You were being ridiculous," she sniffs and feels him nodding._

" _I know," he says, his voice shaking. "I'm sorry."_

 _She pulls away, taking his hand and making him sit by her bay window. She makes herself comfortable on his lap, and he automatically wraps his arms around her frame, kissing her hair as she settles in._

" _You wanna tell me what today was about?" she asks softly as she strokes his arm and she feels him tense again._

" _We haven't spoken to each other much in a week, Riley," he starts and she forces herself to not interrupt him. "I had a bad day at school. I was tired and I was missing you because all I wanted at the end of this week was to talk to you. And then, at the party, I heard one of your class mates saying something about you and Evan having a thing and I just snapped when I saw you with him."_

 _She pulls away from him and looks at him, heart aching at the broken and insecure look on his face. It is a side of him she does not see often because he is always so confident and smooth._

 _She takes his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her, and caresses his cheeks. Her boyfriend leans into her touch, and she kisses him slowly and gently. He kisses her back just as tenderly._

 _They pull away, foreheads still touching as she strokes his cheek._

" _I was trying to motivate Evan to not give up," she tells him and he nods, waiting for her to continue. "Aubrey's been pretty tough on him lately and he's really feeling the pressure. I was just trying to motivate him."_

" _Well, now I feel dumb," he laughs nervously._

" _You should because I love_ you _, Lucas Friar," she says easily and he kisses her hands. "You have nothing to be jealous about because there is no man in this world that I would want to talk about the important stuff with other than you. I made a promise to you that day on the roof and I promise to keep it for the rest of my life."_

" _The rest of your life, huh?" his eyes shine with love for her and she pecks him on the cheek._

 _She does not answer him. Instead, she bites her lip nervously. Her heart is racing because they have never talked about spending forever together but he is looking at her as though she is the reason he can do anything. She is pretty sure that with him, she can do anything._

" _Riley?" he brings her out of her thoughts and she waits for him to continue. He says softly, "The rest of_ our _lives sounds good to me too."_

 _She makes herself comfortable in his arms again, and they spend the rest of the night being with each other. He tells her about how tough his modules are, and that his mid semester exams have been hell. She tells him about how her mentor, Aubrey, has rejected about three quarters of the designs she has pitched. They talk about anything and everything until the sun rises._

 _He is in the bathroom when she goes to her kitchen, preparing breakfast for the both of them. They had decided to stay in for the day, and she smiles happily at the thought of just being him without the weight of the world on their shoulders._

" _So, he came back?" Sarah startles her out of her thoughts, giving her a knowing smile._

 _Riley squeaks, grabbing onto the handle of the refrigerator. She glares playfully at her friend before hugging her._

" _He came back," she nods happily._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, tell me what you liked about it and if you didn't, tell me what I can improve on. Reading your reviews really do make my day :)**


	5. Words Left Unsaid

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for the long wait, yall. I've been really busy with school and life lately. The only thing that has been keeping me sane is my writing, and I've only recently had time for that. I hope that you guys stick with me through this. We're almost done with this journey :)**

* * *

"You've been quiet today," her soft voice startles him out of his thoughts.

Lucas looks up to see Riley smiling warmly down at him, and he pats the empty space on the step he is sitting on. Riley plops herself beside him, nudging him as she looks at the sky, a content smile on her face.

"I'm really going to miss the stars here," she says and he looks at her.

She is beautiful, he thinks, sitting beside him with her eyes sparkling even brighter than the stars. She looks happier than she has in days, and he is sure that it is their date that has put such a smile on her face. Once again, he thinks about his father's offer and wonders why it is so hard to tell her.

A week ago, he was shouting at her because he had been in an apartment with people he did not know. He had been overwhelmed with lost memories. He had just wanted to be away from New York and be with people he actually knew. He had not really thought about what the move would do to her. Now though, he knows he never wants to break her heart, and that he will do anything to protect it.

It really is amazing how one person could have such an effect on him after a short period of time.

He blinks at the hand that waves in front of him and finds Riley looking at him in concern.

"I'm okay," he tries to reassure her and though it looks like she does not believe him, she nods. "What did you do today?"

She raises her eyes at his change of subject, but answers him anyway, "I went out with your mom. She brought me to Mrs Almer's boutique so that I could get some inspiration for my new line."

"Did you?"

She bites her lip, and he knows by now that she does that when she is hesitant to say something she believes is not very nice to say. He wrecks his brain to remember the clothes that Mrs Almer sells at her boutique and chuckles when he comes to a realization.

"You got inspiration on what _not_ to do, didn't you?" he laughs at the adorable sheepish look she sends his way. Riley hits him on his chest gently, and he puts his arm around her shoulders and draws her in.

She stiffens at his touch but before he can pull away, she leans into him, resting her head on his shoulders. As she tells him about her day, Lucas thinks about how natural and easy being with her is. Is he ready to let her go?

* * *

"Hey, Auggie," Riley greets her brother on her laptop screen, and her brother waves back at her enthusiastically.

"How's my favorite sister doing?" the seventeen-year-old asks and Riley cannot help the beam that spreads across her face.

On the screen, her brother's face softens into a tender expression, and Riley knows that it is because that this is the first time in months that she has actually given him a genuine smile.

Auggie sighs, and she frowns when he runs his hand through his hair. Her brother wrings his hands, a habit that she herself exhibits when she is nervous, and her heart starts beating really fast.

"What is it, Aug?" she asks.

"Aubrey called. She said that if you don't get back in a week, she's firing you, Riles," Auggie breaks the news to her softly. Riley groans and wipes her hands over her face.

"I need more time, Auggie."

"I know, Riles. Mom tried to talk to her but you know how your boss is," her brother sympathetically says. "How're things with Lucas going?"

Just like that, the worry she had been feeling earlier dissipates and she smiles goofily at the screen again.

Auggie had been the last to leave her during the first few weeks that she had had to stay in the hospital with her comatose husband. She had always been thankful for the people she had in her life, but that particular period had really made it clear how blessed she is.

"I really hope things work out with you and Lucas, Riley," her brother kindly says when she finishes telling him about her and Lucas' late night conversation and Riley blows her brother a kiss.

She knows how hard this has been on Auggie too. Before the accident, her brother and husband had been really close. Lucas had been the older brother that Auggie had always wanted, and Auggie had filled the gap that Lucas' estranged relationship with Peggy had created in Lucas' life. They had also always been on the same page when it came to how Riley should be treated.

"I hope so too, buddy," she smiles at him.

Her brother gives her a small smile back before he looks down, and Riley frowns at him. There is something that he wants to say, but it is difficult for him to because he thinks that he needs to protect her.

"What is it, Auggie?" she asks and he sighs before he looks at her.

"Riley, you just packed and left with him just so that he could be more comfortable without even blinking an eye. Your best friend is about to go into labor and you're not here. You're on the verge of being fired. You've done so much for him, Riles."

"I love him, Auggie."

"I know you do, Riles. I just hope that he is willing to give up as much as you have," Auggies says and her heart skips a beat at his words. "Because the Lucas I know would never let you make all these sacrifices yourself."

* * *

From outside Riley's room, Lucas leans the back of his head against the wall. Auggie's words echo through his head, and he slides down.

" _I just hope that he is willing to give up as much as you have."_

Is he?

" _You just packed and left with him just so that he could be more comfortable without even blinking an eye."_

Would he have done the same for her?

" _You've done so much for him, Riles."_

That she has. She has made everything easier. She has been there for him, a comforting presence for him.

That's the thing though, isn't it? Everything she has done has been for him. She put her life on hold because she has faith in their relationship. She is about to lose her job in New York because she has deemed him more important. She has done everything for him based on an off chance that he will fall in love with her again.

It has only been a week, but he feels lighter when he knows that he can always talk to her. It has only been a week, but he looks forward to being with her at the end of the days they are not together. It has only been a week, and he is almost sure that he can love Riley Matthews one day.

But when exactly will one day be? How much more will she have to sacrifice for him? Will he let her continue making those sacrifices?

No, he won't. It is time for her to let him go. And the only way she would is if he let her go first.

He gets up from his position on the floor, and makes his way to the room on the other side of the house. Steeling himself to do what needs to be done, Lucas takes in a deep breath before he knocks on the door and enters his father's study.

"Ah, Lucas. Have you decided?" his father asks.

Despite the ache in his heart, Lucas replies, "I'll take it, Sir."

* * *

Three days later, she locks herself in her room and starts working on her designs. She had spent the last two days with Lucas, and it had felt different. He had been more open with his touches with her, taking her hand and kissing her cheek. It had felt good, but she has a feeling that he is keeping something from her.

She is feeling good about her work when her cell phone rings. She debates answering it, knowing that once she puts down her pen, she will not pick it up for a while. When she sees that is Maya on the line though, she picks it up.

"Peaches, you are not going to believe – "

"Maya's going into labor! And she won't stop screaming at me so I need you to calm her down, Riley."

She drops her pen at her uncle's panicked voice, and gapes into space for a while before she comes to her senses. On the other end of the line, she can hear her best friend shouting at her uncle, and Riley shakes her head fondly.

She orders Josh to hand Maya the phone, and when her best friend curses her for not being there, Riley chalks it all to the pain that the blonde is in.

"Peaches, I need you to breathe with me, okay?" Riley says calmly.

"Riley, you need to be here!"

"And I will be there as soon as Farkle's helicopter lands here, I promise. But right now, I need you to take deep calming breaths, okay? You're going to be fine with or without me."

"No! I need – "

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Peaches. Right now, I just need you to stay calm because my niece or nephew needs his momma to be the strong woman that she is," she hears Maya's heavy breathing ease and takes a relieved one herself. "Okay, that's good, Maya. I'm gonna call Farkle and then I'll be there in a few hours, okay? I love you, Peaches."

"Love you too, Honey. Please hurry," Maya begs through her tears and Riley bids both her and Josh goodbye.

She calls Farkle next to arrange her flight and with her details done, she starts packing her bags. She sends Lucas a quick text, not paying much attention when he does not reply. Satisfied with what she has packed, she makes her way to the front door with her luggage in hand, stopping behind it when she sees her husband sitting on the front porch with someone else.

"He told you, huh?"

She turns at the sound of his father's voice, and gives the man a quizzical look. "I'm sorry?"

"That he chose to go to Texas A&M," Bill looks at her in sympathy after his eyes flick her bags. Riley's heart stops at his words. "I'm sorry about this, Riley. I was just trying to make amends with him. I'm sorry to see you go."

He thinks that she is leaving because Lucas chose to stay in Texas.

"Thank you, Mr Friar," she says through her tears. Lucas' father gives her a final nod before he walks off.

She looks back to the porch, wiping her tears as she prepares herself to leave the house.

She never had a chance with him. That was why the last few days had been perfect. That was why he had been holding her hand or kissing her cheek. He had wanted to give her a few last moments with him before he stopped being with her altogether.

He had made up his mind a while ago, and there had been no chance of her winning him over. The conversations they had been having, their dates and everything else that they have gone through had not been enough for him.

She had not been enough for him and now, he is letting her go.

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here," a familiar voice says and Lucas looks up to smile at his ex-fiancé.

"Hey, Missy," he gives her a small smile as she takes her place beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to check on you and maybe ask you out?"

His eyes widen in surprise at her hopeful look. "I'm still with Riley, Missy."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she laughs in embarrassment. "Your father told me about you moving here permanently and I assumed that things were over between the two of you."

Her statement makes his heart skip a beat. Is he ready for things to be over with Riley? The past few days had been an experience he hopes he will never forget. He had felt more open with her, touching her whenever he could because he knew that it could be the last time he did.

He wants to take it all in, to always remember the moments they have shared from the way she felt in his arms to the way she clings on to him when she gets startled. Is he ready to let go of those moments with Riley?

He is aware that Missy is moving closer to him, and he stops himself from moving backwards. Thoughts of Riley fly out of his mind as he glances at Missy's lips, remembering the way they felt against his. She is as beautiful as he remembers, with her long eyelashes and luscious lips. However, her eyes do not hold the same tenderness that Riley's do. They never did.

Would it be so wrong to press his lips against Missy's? Would it be so wrong to be with someone other than Riley? Would it be so wrong to try to be with someone else because he knows that he has to let go of Riley?

He knows the answer to that.

It would be wrong to start anything with anybody else until he has talked to Riley.

He jerks his head back, ready to give Missy a reason why when the door behind him opens and the one person he had hoped would not catch him the position he is in steps out.

Riley is looking at him blankly, tear tracks on her face as she clutches on to her luggage in her hands. He is only a little aware of Missy standing up with him, his eyes only on the brunette at his front door. When had she decided to leave?

"Maya's in labor," Riley says in a flat voice, not sparing a look at Missy. She is not looking at him coldly, but for the first time since their date, it feels as though she is a stranger to him again. "Farkle is sending his family helicopter. I'll be out of your hair soon."

She pushes past him and drags her bag to his driveway. Lucas jogs after her, holding out his hand to stop her but she pulls her arm away, glaring at him.

"Riley, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"I really don't know, Lucas, because I've been asking myself the same thing!" she exclaims, and he steps back. His eyes are wide as he regards her angry tears, wanting nothing more than to wipe them away. "I've been making a fool of myself, trying to save what we have, and thinking that you would at least be open to the idea of us. But you never were, were you?"

"What are you talking –"

"Your dad told me about Texas A&M, Lucas," she says softly, the fight seeming to drain out of her just as quickly as she looks at him sadly. "I was never going to be enough, was I?"

He wants to tell her that she has been enough from the start. He wants to tell her that she has been amazing from the start, and that he is letting go because he is not enough for her. He cannot be the husband that she dreams about. He is not the same man she loves and he does not know if he can ever be again. He wants to tell her that she is the most loving woman in the world but for some reason, the words just cannot leave him.

Instead, he just stands there, looking at her as dread fills him. This is it. She is leaving and he is never going to see her again.

She takes his silence as a confirmation, and she laughs humorlessly through her tears.

"You know, these past few weeks, I thought that I had a chance," she laughs humorlessly and he feels his heart break for her. "I thought from the way we were talking to each other that I had a place in your heart. I mean I knew that things would not be the same but I thought that you were looking at me the way you used to. But you've been looking at me the same way since you woke up, haven't you? This has all been in my head."

He continues staring at her, frozen in his spot even though his mind is reeling. He wants to tell her that it has not been in her head. He had been falling for her. He just is not the husband she is waiting to get back.

"The fact is that I'm still just a stranger," she finishes off, the air of finality engulfing them both.

"Riley –"

The sound of the choppers overhead stop him, and they watch as it lowers onto the empty field. She gives him a last sad smile, walks towards him and grabs his face. His wife caresses his cheek and presses a soft kiss against his lips.

"Goodbye, Lucas," she whispers and he holds her hand tight, not wanting to let go.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Riley," he feels the need to tell her and she nods. "And I hope that one day I can love someone the way you love me."

He does not know why he tells her this, but he knows that he needs to be honest with her. The thought of there being someone else brings a pang to his heart but he knows that he cannot ask her to stay. She has given up too much and he needs to make sure that she does not give up anything else.

She chuckles through her tears softly, gently pulling her hand away.

"You did it once," she says. "You'll figure it again."

He takes in the way the wind is blowing her hair into one direction, and the way her lips are parted as though there is so much more that she wants to say. He takes in the way her eyes are like brown orbs that shine through her unshed tears. He takes in the way she gives him a final smile, filled with sorrow, before she turns and walks to the helicopter.

She walks out of his life without looking back.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, my apologies, my dearest friends! And I am sorry that I had to end the chapter this way. I am hoping to update by next week but you never know when life gets in the way of your planning. Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	6. Realization

**A/N: My greatest thanks to those of you have stuck by this fic. We only have a few chapters left so I hope you continue to stick with me till the end. I understand that this story is progressing a little fast but that really has been my intention from the start. Let me know if there is anything I can improve on, guys. I'd really appreciate it :)**

* * *

Zay and Farkle receive her at the airport, the smiles on both their faces dropping when they see that she is alone. Zay gives her a sad nod, gently takes her luggage from her, and wraps his free arm around her shoulders. On her other side, Farkle squeezes her hand.

"I'm sorry, Riley," Farkle says, sincerity shining through his eyes.

Riley merely looks forward, her facial expression blank. She continues walking, and misses the way her two friends share a look behind her.

"Riley?"

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and plasters a fake smile on her face before she turns to face them. She knows that her friends see right through it, and that they know that she wants nothing more than to just break down and cry.

"I'll be fine," she tells them instead, her voice soft. Farkle shoots her a pointed look, silently telling her that he knows better and that they will be there for her when she breaks.

She knows that it is only a matter of time until she does but for now, Maya needs her and she will be strong.

"Baby steps," Zay encourages, smiling proudly at his pun. Riley snorts, feeling a little better when Farkle just rolls his eyes. At least that has not changed.

They make it to the hospital in time. Riley feels her heart stop when she sees her uncle in the waiting room, pacing.

"Josh?"

Her uncle looks up at the sound of her voice, relief marring his handsome face as he walks towards her and wraps his arms around her. Panic crashes into her.

Oh God, what if she is too late? What if she had lost her best friend? She should have been here for the start. She should not have left Maya. She should have –

"She kicked me out of the room for 'doing this to her'," her uncle wipes his face and Riley resists the urge to laugh at how adorably stressed he looks. "She's been asking for you, Riles. Maybe you can calm her down," her uncle says and pulls her towards the room.

"Peaches?" she calls and rushes to Maya's side when the blonde narrows her eyes at Riley.

"I hate you for not being here from the start," Maya growls as she clutches her hand tight, and Riley winces at the force that her pregnant friend exerts. Guilt creeps into her when Maya looks at her as though she is searching for something. Her best friend's angry face softens and just like that, Riley knows that Maya knows about Lucas. "Oh, Riles."

"Let's focus on you, okay?" Riley squeezes Maya's hand, and it is a testament to what an incredible friend Maya is that she drops it. Instead, she motions for Josh to be on her other side, shoulders relaxing slightly.

"I'm glad you're with me, Riles," Maya tells her.

"Always," Riley says automatically. When her best friend smiles at her, she feels lighter than she has since she left for Texas.

"Also, when we get out of here, we're knocking some sense into Huckleberry," Maya promises and just as Riley is about to retort, she groans in pain and squeezes her best friend's hand tight. Riley is pretty sure that she is going to lose the feeling in her fingers soon.

On the other side, Josh sends her an empathetic look and is about to say something when Maya glares at him. Riley laughs inwardly at the way he keeps his mouth shut.

She gets to be by Maya's side when her cousin comes into the world. She gets to hear her cousin's first cry and sees the look of wonder on Josh's face. She gets to hold her best friend in her arms as the doctor hands over her goddaughter to Josh.

She watches from the sideline as Maya holds her baby girl for the first time, Josh at her side. Tears of joy for her two favorite people slide down her cheeks as Maya cries at the sight of her daughter. Riley smiles through her tears as her uncle mouths a 'thank you' to her before turning his attention back to his wife.

From the side, Riley feels the weight in her chest lighten a lot more.

Baby steps.

* * *

 _A day ago…_

 _They are at the lake again, and she is laughing at the story that he has just told her about him and Zay when they were younger. She is beautiful, head thrown back as she laughs, her face lighting up and her smile so infectious that he finds himself smiling too._

" _You've never told me that one," she says and his heart soars at that._

" _Your turn," he tells her and she smiles softly at him._

" _What do you want to know?"_

 _He leans forward and asks, "How do you have so much hope for us?"_

 _He wonders if it is a cruel thing to ask, considering the fact that he has made his decision to stay behind in Texas. She is looking at him softly, a goofy smile on her face as she caresses his cheek. That is another thing he will miss when she is gone – her gentle touches._

" _I believe in Pluto," she grins and he looks at her questioningly. "You know how Pluto isn't a planet anymore?"_

" _Who doesn't?" he snorts and she sheepishly points to herself._

" _I didn't know about it till I was eighteen because Maya and Farkle had insisted on keeping it from me. They called themselves the 'Riley Committee' and made it their mission to always protect me from truthful realities that would make me sad," Riley laughs and Lucas nods, believing every word. He had only spent a few hours with Maya and Farkle, and he can believe that they would do anything to protect Riley from getting hurt._

" _Zay was the one who broke it to me and for days, I felt hopeless," she blushes. "I know it sounds dramatic but I really was a mess. How could something as amazing and wonderful as Pluto not be given the recognition it deserves?"_

 _She continues on, unaware of how entranced he is by her._

" _But then my Uncle Shawn proposed to Katy, Maya's mother, and I guess things changed. Maya's father left her when she was little, and she'd always been wary when her mother dated. She really liked Uncle Shawn, and she had hoped that they would last. She always had her guard up but I know how much she hoped for it even when she used to say that hope is for suckers. She kept on saying that until Uncle Shawn proposed to her mother," Riley tells him. "And I guess that made me realize how powerful hope can be so I started believing again."_

" _In Pluto?"_

" _In Pluto," she affirms and kisses his cheek. "Because no matter how difficult life gets, the important thing is to live it with hope."_

* * *

"Where's Riley?" his mother asks when she gets home, and Lucas shakes his head at her. A lump forms in his throat and he shakes his head at his mother. His mother shoots him a sympathetic look, and hugs him tight. "Oh, Lucas."

"I had to let her go," his voice cracks as he tries to explain himself. "She was putting her whole life on hold for me, Mom."

"Riley's a grown woman, Lucas. She made those decisions because she loves you. She knew what she was getting herself into," his mother says. He pulls away from her and sits at the dining table, wringing his hands. His mother takes his hands into hers and squeezes it comfortingly. "She's a good woman."

"She's Riley," he cannot help the fond smile that makes its way onto his face.

His mother gasps and he looks at her, eyebrows furrowed. His heart stops when she says, "You love her."

His eyes widen at her statement, and he tries to deny it, "I've only known her for a few weeks, Mom. There is no way – "

"There isn't a fixed time period for someone to fall in love, Lucas," his mother rolls her eyes. For the first time, Lucas starts to realize how his father must feel when he receives that look from Anne. "Besides, from what Riley told me, the both of you fell hard and fast the last time too."

"That's exactly it though, Mom," he wipes his hand over his face, tired. "I'm not the same man from the last time she fell in love with me. I cannot be the husband she is so in love with."

"Lucas, has she ever made you feel like you had to be that man?" his mother asks and he opens his mouth to tell her when but no words come out. He cannot answer her because he cannot think of any time when Riley had made him feel that way. His mother nods her head, satisfied with his silence. "It's been you the whole time, honey. You never believed."

"How was I supposed to, Mom?" he exclaims, frustrated. "When I woke up from my coma and asked for you and Dad, I find out that we haven't talked in five years. The last thing I can actually remember is proposing to Missy. And then I find out that I've been married to a woman I barely know for the last two years. How was I supposed to believe in anything?"

His mother keeps quiet, her presence calming him down slightly as he starts to let everything out.

"She did, though. She put her whole life on hold – just for me – because she believed in Pluto."

"Pluto?" his mother asks, confused. Lucas shakes his head, the memory of their last date still fresh in his mind.

"Never mind," he waves her off, and his mother flicks him on the forehead. He rubs it, bemused. "Mom, it doesn't matter if I love her – "

"Of course it does!"

"No, it doesn't because her life is in New York and mine is here. You and Peggy and Dad are here. Dad pulled so many strings to get me into Texas A&M. I can't – "

"Lucas, your father did that because he wants you here," his mother says calmly and holds up her hand to stop him from talking when she sees that he is about to interrupt her again. "He feels guilty about the last time you left."

"What is there to feel guilty about, Mom? It was just a stupid fight," he shrugs.

"That lasted for five years, Lucas. Didn't you ask Riley about this?"

"She just told me that it was about me transferring schools," he furrows his eyebrows, confused. His mother sighs as she looks away from him, shame clouding her facial features. "There's more to it, isn't there, Mom?"

"Lucas – "

"What's going on here?" a new masculine voice enter their conversation, and his mother stands up at the sight of his father. Bill regards the two of them, and Lucas does not miss the wary look his father directs at his mother.

"We were just talking about – "

"Riley leaving," his mother cuts him off, and he resists the urge to send her a confused look.

Lucas does not take his eyes off his father though, and notices the way the older Friar man sags in relief before he composes himself. His father tells Lucas to come to his study when he is free to settle his school documents, sends his wife a warning look and then leaves the kitchen.

He turns to his mother, frowning when he sees her staring at the space that his father had just occupied.

"Mom?"

His mother gives him a fake smile and says, "Well, go on then. Your father is calling you."

He leaves her in the kitchen, a heavy weight in his chest.

* * *

"She's beautiful, Peaches," Riley says to Maya as she cradles the newest addition to their family. She coos at the little baby, and blinks back the tears in her eyes when the little one yawns.

Their family and friends are gathered around Maya's hospital room. Riley is pretty sure that they have exceeded the number of visitors that one patient is allowed to have. Well, the advantages of Josh being a doctor do come in handy.

"Yeah, she has to live up to her namesake, right?" Josh grins proudly, and Maya leans into him. Riley smiles softly at them, the ache in her chest returning at the sight of the loving couple. Beside her, Topanga squeezes her hand comfortingly and Riley gives her mother an appreciative smile.

"Her namesake, huh? Well, when you actually tell us her name, we can be the judge of that," she jokingly says. Maya and Josh look at each other, having their own silent conversation. Riley watches as Josh nods, and Maya grins when she regards Riley.

"Penelope Riley Matthews," Maya says and Riley's heart skips a beat. "We're going to call her Penny for short."

"That's a beautiful name, Maya," Katy, Maya's mother, smiles as she takes her granddaughter away from a gaping Riley.

"It is. I always knew you loved your middle name," Shawn, Maya's stepfather, grins teasingly and Maya rolls her eyes.

"Josh picked out that name," Maya tells them. "I've always wanted to name my first child after my favorite person."

Maya holds out her hand to Riley, and the brunette takes it, tears in her eyes.

"You mean your second favorite person, right?" Josh tries to correct his wife but she just waves him off.

"No, we all know that Riley will always be her favorite. Just like how Shawnie and I will always be each others' favorites," Cory smiles dreamily at his best friend and Shawn nods along understandingly. Katy and Topanga roll their eyes at their husbands.

Riley bursts out laughing at that, hugging her best friend tight. She laughs harder when she sees her mother pat Josh on his back and hears Topanga say, "Welcome to the club, Josh."

When the best friends pull away, Maya keeps her hands locked around Riley's wrist and explains, "I want her to grow up knowing that no matter how tough or difficult life gets, it is always important to keep the faith that she has alive. I want her to always believe in the goodness of the world and the people in it. I want her to always have hope."

"Oh, Peaches," Riley sobs as she hugs her best friend again. Maya holds on to her tight as she cries, and a silence falls over the room as Riley cries her eyes out. The other adults leave the room quietly, giving the two friends the privacy they very much need.

* * *

His mother sends him on errands for the next three days. Lucas knows that she is just trying to help and that she thinks that sending him on those errands would take his mind off Riley. His mother could not have been more wrong.

He thinks of her while he fills in the forms for his application to school. His mind keeps replaying their first date in his head when he goes to be alone by the lake. He cannot get the image of her leaving him out of his brain.

It has only been half a day and he misses her already.

He is at the grocery store with his sister because his mother had insisted on him getting her a few blocks of cream cheese when he spots someone familiar.

His thoughts cease at the sight of the man at the other end of the aisle. Lucas does not know if he should warn his sister but before he can even decide, the man turns and locks eyes with him.

"Hi, Adam," Lucas greets his sister's ex-boyfriend as he holds out his hand. Adam takes it, though he regards the younger man cautiously.

"Lucas," he nods. Silence reigns between them for a while, and Lucas awkwardly looks around for his sister. Adam asks after a while, "How's Peggy?"

"Oh, she's great," Lucas answers. "She's here, actually. She went to get a few things for the – "

"Listen, I know you had nothing to do with the evacuation of our homes," Adam cuts him off. Lucas gapes at the other man, not at all sure about what he is talking about. "And I have said some things about your father that I do not regret but we appreciate him trying to make amends. The new blocks really help."

"New blocks?"

"I guess you leaving brought him to his senses. I just wanted you to know that I know you had nothing to do with what your father did. We never blamed you for it," Adam holds out his hand, and Lucas takes it. "We know that you didn't know about the evacuation plans when you convinced us to move out of your homes. Your father told us that you genuinely thought that we would be relocated with your father's help. You leaving after you found out that he had done the same thing to your best friend proved that."

The older man furrows his eyebrows at the confused look on Lucas' face, and seems as though he is about to ask why when his eyes move past Lucas and looks to the figure behind him.

"Peggy," Adam breathes, and Lucas turns. He shoots his sister a hurt look, and Peggy gulps.

"Hi, Adam," she says softly. Lucas watches the interaction between his sister and her ex-boyfriend, eyes wide when he comes to a realization.

Adam had broken up with Peggy because their father had been responsible for the need for Adam and his family to evacuate from his neighborhood. Peggy had known about his father's intention. She had kept it from Adam.

And she had kept it from Lucas too. His mother had too. His whole family had used his accident as a second chance for themselves.

"Lucas, please –"

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asks angrily. His sister takes a step forward to reach out to him but he steps back. "That's why I left, isn't it? I found out that Dad had no intention of helping those people. He only cared about money and himself. He's the reason that Zay had to leave in the first place. I found out and I left because I was ashamed of being the son of a man who cheated people out of their homes. How am I doing so far, Peg?"

He watches the tears cloud his sister's eyes at his harsh tone. He knows that they are becoming a spectacle to other customers but he could not care less. He is hurt, and he feels so betrayed.

"Lucas, Dad changed. We all did," his sister tries to reach forward again and he steps back. Adam stands beside his sister, apology and sympathy on his face.

"Why?"

"Because we lost you, Luke!" his sister exclaims, desperate to make him understand. "Please, Lucas –"

"That's why you broke up with her, right?" he regards Adam, and the older man nods slowly. "She knew and you couldn't be with someone who was involved in throwing you out of your home?"

"Okay, Lucas, I know you're upset, man, but –"

"Yes or no?" Lucas hisses, not wanting to listen to reason.

"Yes," Adam replies finally and Lucas laughs humorlessly. He gives his sister a final disgusted look before he turns and runs out of the store, ignoring her calls for him to come back.

* * *

She is planning the baby shower she is going to throw for the newest addition to the Matthews family with Smackle, Zay, Katy and her mother when her phone rings. Her heart stops when she sees his name on her phone screen and she just stares at it for a while.

"Riley?" her mother's voice brings her out of her trance. Topanga glances at her daughter's phone, eyes wide when she sees who it is. "Do you want me to handle it?"

Riley shakes her head, and tells the group that she will return. She walks to her room quickly, locks her door so no one will be able to interrupt her and answers the call.

" _You knew, didn't you_?" his urgent voice asks and she furrows his eyes at her. Lucas sighs on the other end of the screen, and she resists the urge to touch the image of his face. " _Riley, you knew that I left because my father was cheating people and he got away with it_."

She sighs as she sits on the edge of her bed, "I did."

" _Why didn't you tell me?_ " hurt flashes through his eyes. " _I would have left with you. You would have had an easier time –_ "

"I wanted your love, Lucas, but not at the expense of your family," she shakes her head. "When you weren't talking to them, you missed them like crazy. And when I learnt that your father started making amends for what he did, I left it to your parents to tell you. I felt like it wasn't my place to say anything. I'm sorry if that hurt you."

" _He really has changed_?" his voice is small when he asks and she nods.

"His community projects now really show how much you leaving affected him, Lucas," Riley smiles encouragingly at him.

" _They used my accident to start over_ ," his voice cracks and Riley feels her heart ache for him. " _But I don't think I can afford to lose them right now, Riles_."

Her heart soars at the familiar nickname, but she forces herself to calm down. If she is going to have to get used to not having him in her life, she is going to have to train herself to not be so affected by him.

Pfft. Good luck with that, she thinks to herself.

"Then don't," she gently tells him, and from across the screen, his conflicted look makes her want to buy a ticket back to Texas so that she could be with him and make him feel better.

" _You love me_ ," he breathes and she gives him a sad smile.

"Well, yeah," she says easily though her voice cracks. He is looking at her with such wonder that it makes her want to look away.

She has to forget the way he makes her feel if she is going to go on with her life without him.

"Goodbye, Lucas," she gives him a final shaky smile and before he can say anything else, ends the call. She falls backwards onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling, hoping that with time, the emptiness she feels will ease eventually.

* * *

He stares at the blank screen on his phone for a few minutes, not knowing what to do.

She had known all this while and she had not said a thing because she had wanted him to be with his family. She could have said something about his father and Lucas would have been in New York with her and not on his farm in Texas. She could have but she did not because she knew that he would have been miserable if he had left Texas while being mad at his family.

She had sacrificed everything for him.

"Lucas, your sis – "

"I'm in love with her," he breathes, realization finally dawning on to him. For the first time in three days, his heart feels lighter. He looks at his mother at the entrance of the room and says, "I'm in love with Riley Matthews."

His mother smiles softly at him, tears clouding her emerald eyes as she says, "Then go be with her, Lucas."

"Don't be ridiculous," his father growls from behind his mother and Lucas stands up, shoulders squared.

He stares at his father and folds his arms across his chest, "What's so ridiculous about being with the woman I love, Dad?"

"We just got you back, Lucas. Tell me what I have to say to make you stay," his father desperately pleads. "Tell me what I have to say so I don't lose you again."

Lucas thinks about the differences he has seen in his father. Bill's office is more personalized, and ever since he came back, his father has shown more affection to him in the past few weeks than in the last twenty or so years that Lucas remembers. Bill really has changed, and it had taken Lucas leaving for him to do so.

He stands in front of his father and puts his arms around the older man, squeezing him tight. His father is stiff in Lucas' embrace but Lucas does not loosen his hold on his father.

"You're not going to lose me again, I promise," Lucas softly says as he pulls away and looks at his father. "But I cannot lose Riley, Dad."

"She's just a girl, Lucas," his father tries again but Lucas shakes his head.

"No, she's not."

She is Riley, the beacon of light that has been shining around him in his time of darkness. She is Riley, the woman seems to know everything about him and still loves him despite his past. She is Riley, and she is his wife and he loves her.

His father sighs, dejected. Lucas knows that Bill does not believe him. His father thinks that the moment he leaves Texas, Lucas will be gone to him again.

"Dad, she's the reason I came back. I love her," the words slip out of his tongue easily.

His father nods at him, squaring his shoulders as he pats Lucas on the back.

"Then go get her, Lucas."

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like it's time for Lucas to get Riley back now :)**


	7. Choose Love

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Enjoy chapter 7! Also, to Concerned, thank you so much for highlighting what you did. As mentioned in the summary, this is an AU of The Vow. I guess I was just so excited to write this fic that I didn't think about the important issues. I will be removing the lines from the movie that I have used. Thank you for pointing this out.**

* * *

"I'm really tired, Peaches," she admits from her position on her best friend's lap.

"I know, Honey," her best friend continues weaving her hand through her long hair. Riley closes her eyes, basking in the comfort that gesture brings her. "Hey, Riles?"

"Yes, Peaches?"

Riley hears her best friend take a breath before Maya asks, "Do you think Lucas will find his way back to you someday?"

Her breath hitches at Maya's question, and slowly she sits up and looks at her best friend.

"Wouldn't it be easier to not hope for the impossible?" she asks instead of answering and Maya gives her a knowing look.

Her best friend knows that the question is just a front. Maya knows that she is still holding on to the possibility of her husband returning to her. Maya understands that she will always believe in Pluto.

"You're going to be just fine, Riley," the blonde caresses her face and Riley leans into her touch. "I need you to know that there was nothing else you could have done. You tried your best."

"But – "

"No buts, Riley," Maya insists. "People make their own decisions. And sometimes they choose to leave. You know that. But that hope you have, I need you to – "

"Maya, I can't just stop hoping in a week," Riley laughs humorlessly.

"I need you to hold on to that hope, Riley," Maya continues and Riley stares at the mother of her goddaughter, surprised. "I need you to believe in Pluto."

"You just said that people choose to leave," Riley furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"And sometimes, people choose to come back," Maya reminds her. "Remember what your parents have always told us? You set Lucas free. If or when he comes back, he's yours, Riley."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then you let him go but you do not let go of the hope that his love brought you," Maya advises. "You continue hoping that one day, you'll find someone who makes you feel the way Lucas did."

Riley proudly smiles at her best friend. Maya had always been adamant that hope was for suckers, and yet, here she is telling Riley not to give up.

"You're telling me to always be open to love. Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Riley jokes.

Maya smiles at her softly, seeing through her facade, "I'm telling you to always choose love."

* * *

"It's about time you came to your senses," his best friend grins at him, and Lucas stops to wrap his arms around Zay. Zay freezes for a second before he awkwardly pats Lucas on his back. When Lucas pulls away, he sends the sandy brown haired man a questioning look.

"My parents finally came clean about why I left five years ago," he tells Zay and his best friend nods understandingly. "I'm sorry that you were forced to leave Texas because of my father, Zay."

Zay waves him off as they walk towards the car park, "We had this conversation before, Lucas."

"Too bad I don't remember it, right?" Lucas sighs and Zay just pats him on the back.

"Well, I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told you four years ago so listen well cause I'm not going to repeat myself again. Well, unless you hit your head again then I guess I will have to," Zay grins at him.

"Oh, so we're going to joke about my amnesia now?" Lucas humors him, and Zay laughs.

"Oh yeah," Zay laughs before he seriously regards Lucas. Lucas thinks about how unusual it feels to see his usually jovial friend don on a look of seriousness. "Lucas, I know you had nothing to do with my family being evicted. You're my best friend and you've always protected me. I have never doubted that, and I never will."

"But I remember being a douche in high school – "

"You were acting out because your dad was a douche," Zay shrugs. "You had anger issues, yeah, but Lucas, you never acted against the little guy. It's why I've always trusted you and it's why I always knew that you had nothing to do with your dad's schemes. You got to let that guilt go, man."

"You've always been there for me," Lucas states and Zay chuckles.

"And I always will be," his best friend promises as he buckles his seat belt. "Now, what's your plan to win Riley back?"

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

" _You're both idiots," Farkle rolls his eyes at Zay and Lucas goofing around in the jewelry store._

 _Smackle shares a tired look with her fiancé and faces the sandy-haired Texan man. She points at him condescendingly, "You know, considering we're here looking for your engagement ring, why aren't you looking around?"_

" _Already came here three days ago. Didn't see anything worthy of Riley," Lucas shrugs and Smackle blinks at him._

" _Then why are we here?" the genius asks._

" _I wanted a fresh set of eyes," Lucas reasons and Smackle shakes her head._

" _Well, unless you plan on getting Riley that ring," Farkle points to a ring in the shape of a cat with purple diamonds and Lucas internally blanches. As much as he is sure that Riley loves purple cats, he is also sure that she will not appreciate such a tacky engagement ring. "There is nothing here for her."_

" _Man, why don't you just give her your Grandma's ring? The one Pappy Joe gave you?" Zay asks as they walk out of the store._

 _Lucas shakes his head, "I bought Missy a new ring. Wouldn't be fair to Riley if I didn't – OW!"_

 _He glares at Smackle as he rubs his head, confused as to why the genius had hit him. Beside them, Farkle nods at Smackle in agreement while Zay looks as equally confused, though there is a hint of amusement on his face._

" _I'm going to stop you from finishing that sentence, Freakface," Farkle patronizingly says. "Can you see Riley using your grandma's ring?"_

 _Lucas nods. When he had made the decision to propose to Missy before going to college, he had spent his savings from his summer jobs and a little bit of his trust fund to get her the engagement ring. He knew that Missy would not have appreciated the simple ring. Riley, on the other hand, is a whole different story._

 _She would love anything he gave her. She does not expect much from him, and she will wear whatever ring he gives her with pride._

" _Farkle, Riley deserves the best and – "_

" _And she will with your grandmother's ring, you idiot," Zay rolls his eyes at his best friend. "The best does not mean the newest. That ring is special to you. It'll be extra special to her."_

 _He knows it will._

" _Don't you think you're overthinking this?" Farkle asks. "I mean, Riley is not going to be comparing the proposal you give her to the one you gave Missy. She knows how different you are then and now. She'll love you asking her to marry her no matter how you do it."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Yeah," his friends nod and Lucas grins, the worry in his chest slowly diminishing. He looks at his friends appreciatively. "You guys have always been there for us."_

" _And we always will be," Zay assures him._

" _You make Riley happy and we will never have a problem," Farkle raises his eyebrows challengingly. Smackle nods along, raising her eyes at Lucas, anticipating his answer as a smirk makes its way onto her face._

" _I would never hurt her, Farkle," Lucas promises._

" _I know," Farkle smiles softly._

* * *

"It is about time you came to your senses," Smackle greets him and Zay at the lobby of their apartment. Lucas gives her a sheepish smile and is about to apologize when Farkle stands in front of him, blocking his way to the elevator.

"You go up there and if she decides to take you back – which we all know she will because she's Riley and you're Lucas – then you never leave her again," Farkle assertively says, jaws locked as he stands face to face with the Texan. "We've had to pick up the pieces of her you broke when you chose Texas over her. If you – "

"I love her, Farkle," Lucas says determinedly and Farkle stops his threat. "I know that now and I'm going to fight for her because she's worth it. I'll spend the rest of my life making sure that she knows that."

Farkle nods approvingly, a small smile crossing his handsome face as he steps out of the way. Lucas breathes a sigh of relief as he and his friends walk into the elevator. His breath hitches slightly when he remembers something.

"I'm going to have to face everybody else too?" he asks, suddenly nervous. The cheeky smiles his friends send his way do not make him feel better. His eyes widen when he remembers Riley's best friend. "Wait, does this mean – "

"Yep. Good luck getting through Maya, Lucas."

He is pretty sure he has never looked more terrified in his life as the elevator doors close in front of them.

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

" _Let me get this straight, Ranger Rick," Maya drawls and Lucas resists the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname she gave him. "You want my blessing to marry Riley?"_

 _Lucas sighs. "You're the most important person in her life, Maya. I would really like it."_

" _And if I say no?"_

 _His heart stops at her question. Beside the blonde beauty on the couch, Josh shifts and makes to say something. His girlfriend's uncle is cut off when Maya shoots him a warning look, and Josh just gives Lucas an amused smile._

 _Lucas, on the other hand, is feeling anything but amused._

" _What?"_

" _What if I say no, Huckleberry?" Maya repeats herself, eyebrows raised. "What will you do then? You still gonna propose to her?"_

" _May I ask why you're saying no?" Lucas asks, genuinely concerned. If Maya has doubts about him asking Riley to marry to him, then there is cause for concern. Because Maya knows Riley like the back of her hand, and she would not give him her blessing if she thought that he was not good for Riley._

" _You've made her the happiest I've seen her since she was seven, Lucas," Maya's voice is soft, though her tone is firm and serious. "And from what I have seen, she makes you really happy too."_

" _She does," he immediately affirms. Beside Maya, Josh gives him a thumbs-up. The med student puts it down quickly when his better half shoots him an annoyed look._

" _But I've also seen how sad you can make her, Lucas," Maya tells him, and he opens his mouth to defend himself but stops when she raises her hand to stop him from interrupting her. She gives him a warning look before continuing, "I've seen how upset she can be when the both of you fight. I've known her since I was seven, and I've been with her through her tough times like her breakup with Charlie Gardner in high school."_

 _He curls his fingers into a fist at the mention of Gardner. He had met Riley's ex-boyfriend a few months ago at a party and had hated the creep from the start. It definitely did not help that Gardner had made it clear that he was going to try to win Riley back._

" _Ok, calm down, Cowboy. Riley chose you," Maya chuckles and hits him with a pillow. His fists open up and he chuckles amusingly at the memory of Riley telling Gardner straight to his face that she was in love with Lucas and that nothing and no one would change that. The look of constipated acceptance on Gardner's face? Priceless._

" _I guess the point I'm trying to make is that she is happiest when she is with you but she is also the saddest when she thinks that she has lost you," Maya looks at him, a look of vulnerability crossing her face. "And I don't ever want her to see her sad if you leave."_

" _I'm not going anywhere, Maya," Lucas promises as he takes her hand and squeezes it comfortingly. "Look, I'm not going to lie, okay? Even without your blessings, I am going to propose to her because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Of course I want your blessings and so would Riley, but if I don't have it now, you can bet that I will prove myself to you for the rest of our lives. I'm not going to leave her, Maya. I go wherever she goes."_

 _Maya sniffs and squeezes his hand back, "Good answer, Huckleberry."_

 _Lucas smiles, relieved, and chuckles when Josh gives him another thumbs-up._

 _Maya looks at Lucas approvingly before turning to her husband, rolling her eyes when Josh freezes at being caught with his thumbs up. "What do you think?"_

" _I think that Lucas needs to show us the ring he is going to give Riley when he proposes," Josh grins as Maya leans into him._

 _Lucas chuckles as he pulls out the ring, and Maya gasps when she sees it._

" _Is that your grandmother's ring?" she asks and he nervously nods. Oh no, what if it is not good enough for Riley? What if –_

" _Lucas, she is going to love this," Maya smiles at him through teary eyes. Beside her, Josh nods in approval and Lucas feels his fear subside._

" _Welcome to the family, man," he laughs as he holds out his hand for Lucas. The Texan happily shakes it. "So did my brother slam the door in your face when you asked for his blessings?"_

* * *

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually. I just didn't think it'd be this quickly," Josh admits as he opens the door for Lucas and the rest of the gang to enter. "Guess you're smarter than we give you credit for."

"Err… thanks?" Lucas says and stops when he notices the white bundle in the cot. "Is that – "

"Penelope Riley Matthews," Josh announces proudly as he picks up his daughter from the cot. He coos at her, and holds out the bundle to Lucas. The Texan shakes his head, not wanting to hold something so little and fragile.

"Nice name," Lucas smiles instead. "She'll have a lot to live up to."

"Well, yeah because – "

"What are you doing here, Huckleberry?" a new voice hisses and his breath hitches before he looks up from the baby.

Standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, her lips pursed into a frown, is his wife's best friend. Maya is so much shorter than him, but Lucas cannot help but feel intimidated under her gaze. He is vaguely aware of Zay, Farkle and Isadora moving to the side of the room and Josh going to stand beside them.

Lucas gulps before he finds his voice, "I'm here to win Riley back."

"You let her go," Maya drawls, a dangerous tint in her eyes as she steps forward. Lucas resists the urge to take a step back. "She came back with tears in her eyes. She was crying for days. And now, suddenly you want her back?"

"I love her, Maya," he says firmly, and Maya raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.

"You've only known her for a few weeks," she rolls her eyes. "Love is a bit of a strong word, no?"

"I love her," he repeats. "How am I supposed to prove this to you?"

"You can prove that by leaving," she says and his heart stops.

Josh and Zay step forward to protest but stop themselves when Maya glares at them. Smackle looks confused at her friend's words while Farkle is just smirking, nodding with agreement. Hurt clouds Lucas' face. He had thought that he has Farkle on his side.

"You're not going to see her today, Lone Star," Maya continues. "You've made her cry too much. You're not worth her time. She gave up everything for you and it wasn't enough. So now, you leave."

She walks over to the door and opens it, tapping her foot impatiently.

Zay steps forward, "What the hell are you doing, Maya?"

"I'm protecting my best friend from the man who will not fight for her," Maya says and Lucas blinks when Zay backs down. His best friend gives him a sympathetic nod, and Lucas feels slightly betrayed at how easily Zay relented.

"Get out, Huckleberry," Maya repeats herself, and Lucas walks out, dejected.

The door slams behind him, and he blinks.

 _What the hell just happened?_

Maya had been right though. Riley had given up everything for him and he had just let her go. He had chosen Texas over her when he had doubted her place in his life.

But he is now sure of her place in his heart. And he is not going to let her go just because a five-foot blonde says so. He squares his shoulders as he walks to the elevator, determined to win Riley back.

If it is a fight Maya wants, it is a fight she will get.

* * *

Riley sighs as she gets up from her bed, realizing that it is not fair to Maya or Josh that she is locking herself up in her room. Maya had given her some space about an hour ago, and since then, all she has done is stare into space. She has not even gone out to greet her new cousin.

She is about to open her bedroom door when it swings open, and she narrowly avoids being hit in her face. Maya is grinning like a mad woman when she takes her hand and leads her to the bay window.

"Maya, what – "

"Choose love, Riley," Maya reminds her. Riley just blinks at her the blonde in confusion.

She moves her head to the side to see her uncle with his daughter in his arms, Zay, Farkle and Isadora at her door. They are all grinning at her the way Maya is, and Riley resists the urge to groan at whatever shenanigans they are up to.

"What in the – "

"Choose love, Riley," Josh repeats as Maya forces her to sit down. She watches in confusion when her best friend unlocks the window.

"What – "

Her friends leave her room and Zay being the last one to do so, gives her wink before he closes the door behind him.

She blinks at the door in confusion. What in the world was wrong with her friends?

She is gets up, ready to walk out of her room and ask them exactly that when she hears urgent tapping on her window. Her eyes widen at the sight of the person on the opposite side, and she rubs them to make sure that she is not dreaming.

Lucas is smiling at her softly, motioning for her to open the window. When she just stays rooted to her spot, he tries opening the window himself, surprise coloring his handsome features as the window slides open easily.

"Lucas," she breathes.

"Hi," he says as he climbs in.

"Hey."

"Hi," he takes her hand and pulls her back onto the ledge. She blinks at him again.

Her heart pounds against her chest, and she tries desperately to squash the hope that has resurfaced in her when she first laid eyes on him just now.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" she sighs, wanting to get straight to the point. The sooner he tells her, the sooner he can leave and the sooner she can move on.

"I want to be with you, Riley," he smiles lovingly at her, and not for the first time, Riley is reminded of the way he used to look at her before he lost his memories. But she had thought the same a week ago, and it had just ended in her heart aching so badly.

He squeezes her hand, bringing her attention back to him.

"I stopped my dad from sending in my application to Texas A&M," he tells her and her breath hitches at that piece of information. "I'm sorry it took me a while to really realize how much you love me. You gave up so much for me, Riley and I –"

"I had to try to save our love, Lucas," she says softly, trying to gently pry her hand away from his. "But just because I did those things, just because I love you – it doesn't mean that you are obliged to stay with me. I – "

"I love you, Riley Matthews," he cuts her off and her eyes widen at his statement. Tears cloud her eyes as she tries to gain control of her breathing. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it tenderly. "I love how you believe in Pluto. I love how well you know me. I love _you_. So please, Riley, give me another chance. Let me prove to you that I can be the man you once loved."

"I don't want you to be that man, Lucas," she shakes her head and uncertainty crosses his face when she says so. "I want you to be happy. If being in Texas will make you happy, then –"

"Being with you will make me happy," he says firmly and Riley's heart skips a beat. "I know it's only been a few weeks since I woke up and sine I've known you. But I am sure that I love you. I have never missed anyone the way I missed you for the past week. Everyone's told me that I fell for you hard and fast the first time. I totally get why now."

The words he is saying are those she has been waiting months to hear. She should feel elated that he is here with her, and that he is fighting for her. She should be hugging him tight and not letting go. But she cannot because she cannot help but think about the future.

"And you're not going to change your mind? You're not going to wake up tomorrow and realize that you want to go to Texas A&M?"

"I chose you, Riley," he tells her, and as he looks at her, she can see the truth shining through his beautiful emerald eyes. "And I really want you to choose me."

She leans into his touch when he puts his hand to her cheek. She desperately wants to tell him that she does, and that she always has, but there is a fear within her that is stopping her from doing so.

Telling him that would mean that she is opening herself to the possibility of heartbreak again. Telling him that he will always be her choice would put her in a vulnerable position again, where she would have to lay her heart out with the risk of it being stomped on. Telling him would mean her choosing to be the foolish, lovesick girl she had been again.

" _Choose love, Riley."_

Her best friends' words echo in her head, and she takes a deep breath before her eyes meets hers.

She had been a foolish, lovesick girl since the day she met him, and she does not regret a single moment of loving him. And yes, she had felt as though her heart was going to burst from all the pain but she had also felt as though her heart was going to burst in happiness all those days in Texas with Lucas. She would not give up all the pain she had gone through if it meant losing the memories of the moments she has shared with him.

She loves him so much, and that will probably never change.

"I do," she says softly, and his eyes widen in pleasured disbelief when he registers her words. "I always have."

A bright smile spreads across his lips and Riley really wishes that she could take a picture of his beautiful face.

"I love you, Riley," he says again and Riley grins at how good it feels to hear those words from him.

"I love you too, Lucas," she places her hand on his cheek, inching her face closer to his. Their lips meet as they kiss each other tenderly, smiling into the kiss.

It looks as though Maya is right after all. People choose to leave, but they do come back.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! And that concludes chapter 7 of Yearning Hope. Next chapter will be the last one, and it will be the Epilogue. Stay tuned guys and do not forget to let me know what you think!**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Here you go, guys! The final chapter of Yearning Hope. Thank you so much for reading this story and sticking with it till the end.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Two years later…

" _I vow to always love you with all my heart and in all the forms that you are, and to never doubt that the love we have is timeless. I vow to always be the one you can talk to, to always have meaningful conversations with you and to sit with you in silence when need be. I vow to always have faith and hope in you and in us, and to always keep alive the love we can call home."_

He pauses the video to look at the past version of himself on his laptop screen, a small smile playing on his past self's face after hearing Riley's vows. The man on the screen looks contented, as though he has attained all the happiness in the world as his eyes shine at the woman who would become his wife in a few moments. He only had eyes for her. Lucas wonders if he looks at Riley the same now.

Lucas carries on watching the video, his heart beating faster at the sight of Riley on the screen. She looks beautiful in her wedding dress, and her eyes are shining with tears as she looked at the past version of him. She still looks at him the same way, Lucas realizes.

" _I vow to always cherish what we have, and to always remember that what we have is special and irreplaceable. I vow to always believe in Pluto with you, and to always hang on to you when things are rough. I vow to always protect you, especially when the world is against us, and to always choose love over anything else. It's been you since the moment you fell into my lap, Riley, and it will always be you."_

Huh, his vows had been pretty good, if he does say so himself. They had said their vows in front of all their family and friends but somehow, the moment itself seemed so intimate.

It is when he watches videos of the life that he and Riley had before the accident that makes him so much more frustrated with his memory loss. He has accepted by now that he probably is not going to get his memories back. While he is generally okay with that, there are times when he desperately wishes he would.

"Lucas?" her groggy voice startles him and he looks up from the laptop. His eyes soften at the sight of her in her nightie as she rubs her eyes sleepily.

"Hey, why are you up? You had a long day."

She had been busy with her third fashion show rehearsal, and had spent the whole day working on the finishing touches of her runway dresses.

A year ago, Riley caught a big break when one of her designs caught the eye of Evelyn Rand, a businesswoman who was looking into expanding her business into the fashion industry. She gave Riley a chance to prove herself with her first runway show featuring her designs, and Lucas had been by her side through her new journey.

He had stayed awake with her on the nights that she worked on her designs. He had been the only one who could calm her down when she was panicking before her first runway show. And he had proudly beamed at her from the audience when she walked out at the end of the show to a standing ovation.

Since then, she has had her own boutique, thanks to Evelyn who had seen the potential in Riley and given her a chance.

"Well, I wasn't having a very nice dream and when I woke up, my husband was not beside me," she pouts as she plots herself on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. When she sees what she is watching, she gives him a confused smile and asks, "Why are you watching our wedding video?"

"What were you dreaming about?" he asks at the same time, and they both chuckle at each other.

"I asked first," she grins and he rolls his eyes.

Lucas looks back to the screen and answers, "I'm probably not going to get my memories back. Ever."

She rubs the back of his neck comfortingly, and Lucas gives her a sad smile. It is the first time that he has admitted his realization out loud. From the way she is looking at him, Lucas guesses that she has reached that conclusion way before he did.

"So I wanted to see how much things have changed, you know?"

"And?"

"Well, you still look at me the same way," he presses his forehead against hers. "And I know that I have never been good with putting how I really feel into actual sentences but my vows turned out pretty good."

"Your vows were perfect," she assures him and he sighs.

"Too bad I don't remember them, huh?"

That is a phrase that he finds himself using so often with Riley and their friends. There are times when he says it jokingly, but most of the time, it is said with resignation.

She gets up from his lap, and Lucas misses having her in his arms almost immediately. It has been two years since they started their new lives, and it still amazes him how much she affects him.

He is happy when she beams at him and her eyes twinkle. Anger courses through him when she is hurt, like that time she came home in tears after a particularly bad day with her boss before Evelyn. His heart aches when there are tears in her eyes during the days that her insecurities get the better of her. On those days, he holds her and tells her all the reasons she is the best person he knows. Sometimes it is enough to do just that and when it isn't, he just sits with her quietly, letting her know that he is not going anywhere.

Riley takes his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts once again, and pulls him up from the sofa. She plays with his fingers, and Lucas feels his heart race when she gently pulls his wedding ring from his finger.

What is she doing?

"Riley?" his breath hitches as she goes down on one knee, looking at him with such love and adoration that makes him feel as though his heart is going to burst. "Riley, what are you doing?"

"Making new memories," she smiles up at him, and holds out the ring. "I love you, Lucas Friar, with all my heart. And we've been through so much these past few years. But through all that heartbreak and sorrow, I love that we've grown from our experiences, and I love that we've come out of our ordeals stronger than ever."

He cannot stop the tears that well up in his eyes, and he kneels down. He does not stop staring at her as she takes his hands into hers.

"Marry me, Lucas," she says softly. "Marry me again."

He kisses her hands before he answers, "I love you too. And the answer's yes, Riley. It's always going to be yes for you."

She has not even slipped his ring back onto his finger fully before he brings her face towards his and crashes his lips onto hers.

God, he loves her so much.

* * *

They renew their vows on a beautiful day in September on the rooftop of their apartment. It is a small ceremony, and the guests only consist of the members of their clique, their parents and siblings, a few of Riley's relatives, Evelyn Rand and a few of Lucas' friends from college.

He had gone back to college to get his degree in veterinary sciences a year ago and though he had to start all over again, Lucas was finally at peace with himself. He feels thankful everyday that his past self had been courageous enough to stand up for his dreams.

So much has happened in the past two years since he told Riley that he wanted to stay married to her. She has become a fashion designer and he is one step closer to being a vet. He has also gotten his best friend back and has gained a whole new group of friends he can always count on. He has also gained new parents in Cory and Topanga and a brother in Auggie.

He is happy and at peace, he realizes, and a grin makes its way onto his face. He gives a thumbs up to Smackle who starts playing the piano, and everyone stands up.

Penny, Josh and Maya's daughter, waddles down the aisle with her father by her side, happily throwing the petals on the ground. When she reaches the altar, Lucas winks at her and holds his hand out for a high five, grinning when she giggles and high fives him back. Josh shakes Lucas' hand before he carries his daughter and takes his place in the first row.

Maya and Zay walk down the aisle next, hand in hand, before taking their respective places. Lucas nods at Maya, content when the blonde nods back at him approvingly. She is smirking at him like she always does, and Lucas rolls his eyes fondly at her.

The grin slides off his face when she enters. Her wedding dress flows beautifully in the wind, and she is a vision as she walks towards him. Her arm is around her father's but Lucas has eyes only for her and she has eyes only for him.

She is smiling at him softly, her face glowing as she winks at him. She kisses her father on the cheek as Lucas takes her hand and she steps up to the altar. Lucas nods at Cory, deliriously happy when Cory steps up to hug him instead.

"Dearly beloved," Farkle begins once Cory has gone back to his seat but Lucas no longer hears anything else.

All he sees and hears is his wife, the woman who has been his strength through the toughest years of his life. This is the woman who tells him about the life they used to lead, but also makes sure that they live in the present. They make so many new memories together, and Lucas feels so blessed to have her.

When Farkle asks Riley to say her vows, she squeezes his hands before she begins, "I vow to always talk to you, and to always be your listening ear. I vow to always cherish the moments that we have together, and to always support you in whatever you do. I vow to love you unconditionally, to always love you and to be your biggest supporter."

"Lucas, would you like to say your vows?" he is vaguely aware of Farkle's question, and he feels Zay tap him on his shoulders. His best friend holds out the piece of paper with his written vows on it.

Lucas just shakes his head at his best friend, and Zay grins encouragingly.

"Riley, you've always been concerned with my happiness from the start. It didn't matter to you if you were hurting as long as you thought that I had a chance of happiness. You've been my rock through all this and it's because of you that I feel like I can do anything in this world. It's because of you that I believe that no matter how hopeless things may seem, it is important to always keep on believing that things will get better. I am so happy with my life right now, Riley, and it's all because of you."

A lone tear streams down her cheek at his words and he gently flicks it away. He caresses her cheek as he continues, heart soaring when she leans into his touch.

"I vow to always choose love and you in times when the world seems like such a dark place. I vow to always be open with you, and to always be the person that you can talk to no matter what. I promise to always believe in Pluto with you, because I do believe. I love you, Riley."

"I love you too, Lucas," she whispers. He grins through the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes and when Farkle finally announces that they have renewed their vows, he surges forward and presses his lips to hers.

"Thank you," he says softly to her during the reception an hour later. Their family and friends are either eating or slow dancing. He and Riley are at their table, and Lucas is bouncing Penny on his lap since Riley had ordered her uncle and his wife to take a break for themselves.

"Lucas, you don't ever have to –"

"Thank you," he cuts her off, smiling cheekily when she pouts at him. "I wanna thank you again for believing in me, and giving me the confidence that I would be okay."

"I will always believe in you," she assures him confidently and he nods.

"I know," he leans forward to kiss her and laughs when Penny reaches out to stop him instead. The toddler squeals when he pretends to bite her fingers, and he looks up to see Riley looking at him and Penny longingly.

"We'll have our own one day," he promises.

She laughs nervously at that, and Lucas frowns as she gulps down the glass of water in her hands. Uh-oh. Has he said something wrong?

"No, you haven't," Riley pats his hand when he voices his concern. She looks away for a while and takes in a deep breath. Warning bells ring through his head as she runs her hands through her hair, an action she does when she is unsure of his reaction to what she is about to tell him.

"Riley?"

"How do you feel about one day coming in about eight months, give or take a few weeks?"

He stops bouncing Penny, eyes wide and mouth agape as he stares at his wife. Penny squirms in his arms and Riley takes her goddaughter from him, hugging the girl to her tightly.

"You're pregnant?" his voice trembles as he speaks and she nods. She still looks unsure and Lucas snaps out of it, a large grin spreading across his face as he wraps his arms around her and Penny. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she buries her face into his neck.

He pulls away from her and looks at her lovingly.

He looks at her that way for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end, folks! I'm currently working on another story so keep a look out for it if you're interested. It'll be up sometime next month.**

 **Here's a snippet for those of you who are interested:**

 _"And do you, Riley Matthews, take Jordan Miller as your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _He will never be hers. His heart will always belong to that woman in the third row. Riley will never be enough for him._

 _She takes a deep breath before she says, "I don't."_


End file.
